Fashionable
by edwardrocksmysocks
Summary: Rosalie and Alice run a fashion magazine where Edward is their head photographer. This is a story about what happens when they go in search of a new location and end up with more. Inspired by the movie "Funny Face." AH Lemon now up! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I was not brilliant enough to create the characters Stephenie Meyer has given us. Therefore I do not own them and this is just for my own enjoyment and, hopefully, yours.**

**This is dedicated to my buddy Charley (). I started out as her beta and we have become great friends. Thanks for continuing to encourage me to write and publish my own FanFiction story. I hope this isn't a complete bomb, lol. **

**This is based off of the movie "Funny Face" starring Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire but featuring our favorite "Twilight" characters. It will not completely follow the movie but, if you've seen it, you'll definitely see the similarities. Enjoy!**

**Read on!!**

The office was in a tizzy. The new cover for the magazine was not up to Rosalie's or Alice's standards. That meant we were all in for long hours to get it redone in time for print. I understood their reasons but I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed for having to work more hours photographing Tanya. She was more interested in flirting with me or gazing at her own reflection than actually getting any work done. We were an hour into shooting when I heard Alice sigh loudly.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I don't know, Edward. This just isn't right."

"She's right," Rosalie said. "We need something different. We want to stand out from the other fashion magazines, not blend into the background. We've been facing some tough competition these days and we really need to step it up if we are going to stay ahead of everybody else."

"I've got the perfect idea. How about getting a new model?" I suggested as I scowled at Tanya who was, as expected, looking lovingly at her own reflection.

"No, Edward. We know you don't like Tanya but she is the best. We can't afford to take a chance on someone else and have the competition snap Tanya up. We'll be ruined."

"Oh, come on Alice. She can't seriously be the only model for the job. There has to be someone else that is better than her. Someone that will outshine her."

"No, she is the best. She's here to stay and we are not hiring a new model. End of discussion."

She flashed me 'the look' and I knew I wouldn't get my way on this one. I was stuck working with Tanya. Alice was definitely going to owe me a long vacation once this was all over.

"Well, how about a change of scenery? Maybe we could find a new location, something none of the other magazines would even think of utilizing."

I was shocked when Rosalie happily kissed me on the cheek and proclaimed me a genius.

"That is a great idea. We are always using this studio for all of our fashion shoots. Why not go on location for once? The question is, where?"

"I don't really know. I didn't have a specific place in mind when I made the suggestion. I guess we could maybe ask around or just take a drive and see if any place catches our eye."

Alice pursed her lips in concentration before letting us in on her decision.

"Okay, let's call it a day here. Then we'll take a drive and see if we can find a place that will work for what we are looking for. I'll call Jasper and have him join us. We could use all the help we can get on this. Besides, Jasper has great insight, among other things."

Rose and I both scowled at the dreamy look on Alice's face as she left to call Jasper. We were happy that she had found someone so perfect for her but being single made us a bit bitter about it.

"Alright, he'll be here in thirty minutes. Let's wrap everything up here."

Jasper arrived just as we shuffled the last of our people out of the building and we were on our way. A few minutes into the drive Alice was nearly bouncing in her seat for some unknown reason and I knew it wasn't just because she was happy to see Jasper.

"Jeez Al, what's with the excitement level? You're going to bounce right out of the roof in a second."

"I just have a good feeling about this. Jazz suggested this place that sounds like it might be perfect. Right Jazz?"

"Yeah, I go there quite often. Not many folks know about it which is a shame really because it's just so great. And here we are."

We stopped in front of a quaint storefront. The huge window proclaimed it to be _Clearwater's New, Used and Rare Books_.

"A _bookstore_?!" Rosalie shrieked. "What the hell? Have you lost your mind Alice? I thought we were going somewhere edgy and unique. This is a hole in the wall _bookstore_." She spat the word as if it were a curse word or some contagious, flesh eating disease.

"Cool it Rose. Let's give it a chance. I was looking for a place with a classic, intellectual feel. Jasper says this place has all of that."

"Oh, 'Jasper says.' Then, by all means, it must be perfect if _Jasper_ says so. You do realize Jasper doesn't know everything right? Contrary to what you believe, _Alice_, the sun does not rise and set in his…."

"Enough!" Rose glared at me for interrupting but I couldn't stand anymore. We had a magazine to get out and we weren't going to get anywhere if they started bickering.

"Let's just look at the place. If it's a complete loss we'll keep looking."

Jasper looked at me with a relieved look on his face. He seemed to be caught in the middle of most of the arguments between Alice and Rose lately. Poor guy.

"Thanks Edward. I think all of you will like this place. I promise I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought it was a complete waste of time. Okay, so it's closed for the day but we can still get a good look at it from the window."

We all got out of the car and headed over to the huge, plate glass window. I expected to see a run down, dusty, old ratty bookstore but I ended up in awe of the sight before me. The store was large and open with huge, floor to ceiling, glossy mahogany bookshelves. In the middle were shorter shelves with gorgeous granite tops. The place even had a chandelier. It was definitely not what I expected. As I continued to drink in this treasure, I could see the shots already lining up in my head. This was going to be perfect. This was exactly what we needed and I could tell, by the look on Alice's and Rosalie's faces, that they felt the same. For the first time, in a long time, I was looking forward to work tomorrow even if that included Tanya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
I hope ya'll enjoyed that. Be kind, it is my first FanFic. Let me know if it's worth continuing. If I do continue it I'm not sure how quickly updates will come but I will try to get them to you asap! And yes, Bella will make an appearance next….if you want me to continue!! Review please?!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first……**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction….we'll actually I probably would but you get the idea right. This is just for fun!**

**Howdy readers! I guess I'm spoiling ya'll by getting Chapter 2 out so quickly! Sorry if Chapter 1 was a bit slow but I had to get everything set up. I hope this chapter makes up for that. As promised, Bella makes her grand entrance here. I had thought about writing a bit in BPOV but Edward seems to want to tell this story, so we'll see if something happens with BPOV in the future. Also, I'm changing the rating to M because of a possible future lemon but mostly for language purposes. Thanks for the Story Alert/Story Favorite adds, they mean as much to me as reviews and thanks to Charley for my one lonely review….. Alright….enjoy!**

**Read on!**

EPOV

We got an early start the next morning. Alice, Rosalie and I were excited to get things rolling. We arrived at the bookstore and started hauling equipment inside. Rosalie and the crew started pulling books from the shelves to bring into the shot.

"Are you sure you should be doing that Rose?"

"Of course, it's important for the shot. Here Tanya, sit on this granite top, cross your legs and hold this book on your lap."

Tanya did as instructed until Rose handed her the book which looked like it was at least thirty years old.

"Ugh, how old is this thing? I do not want to smell like that. Whose stupid idea was this bookstore shoot anyway? What was wrong with the shots we already did in the studio?"

Tanya kept complaining but was cut off by a horrified shriek.

"Oh God! What are you doing? Who are you people?"

I was mesmerized as this beautiful brunette, with her skin flushed red from anger, emerged from the back and started gathering up some of the books that had been scattered around.

"Wait a minute little girl." Rose stopped the woman and turned her around to face her.

"You are ruining our shoot."

"You are ruining this bookstore. Do you even have permission to be here doing this?

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her as if she was a complete idiot.

"Of course we do. Right Alice?"

Alice bit her lip and shifted her eyes to the side. I knew exactly what that look meant.

"Alice?" Rose asked, giving her a pleading look.

Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Oops."

"'Oops' Alice? What do you mean 'Oops?'?"

"Sorry, in all the chaos and excitement I forgot to get permission."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Alice and then stomped away furiously as Alice turned to the bewildered woman.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm not normally this disorganized but things have been so crazy lately. I can't apologize enough…..what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen. This shoot is for Cullen Designs. I hope we haven't frightened you too much but we will be out of here in no time."

Alice took Bella to the side and explained all about our situation and Rose came back to help finish up the shoot. It was the quickest shoot I have ever been part of. We didn't get nearly as many poses in as usual but I was sure we had exactly what we needed. I looked up to see Bella gathering up books again as Tanya approached her.

"Here, you should like, I don't know, make that smell better. Can't you do something about that? I mean, you can't sell it like that I'm sure. It's completely gross."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

She turned away from Tanya with a look that said 'I can't believe she just asked me to deodorize a book' and I snapped a quick picture. Something about her drew me in. She was so uniquely beautiful.

Everyone had made their way out of the store to head back to the office. I was about to leave myself but I had to steal one more look at her. While I was admiring her, I finally noticed the mess that had been made. I hadn't realized that Rose and the crew had removed so many books from the shelves. This pristine, beautiful store looked like a disaster area. I wasn't about to leave Bella to clean this mess all by herself.

I observed her as I walked closer. She picked each book up with a reverence, as if they were some ancient, holy relic. She leaned against one of the shelves and sighed as she took in the overwhelming amount of work she had ahead of her. Her gaze finally fell on me as she surveyed her surroundings.

"What do you want? There's a whole set of untouched shelves right behind you if you want to demolish them too."

She had every right to be angry but I didn't want her to be angry with me. She turned to walk away but I reached out and touched her arm to stop her. Just that small touch made me feel like a wildfire was racing through my veins. She looked at me with wide eyes. Did she feel that too? Probably not. She was probably thinking I was, not only insensitive because of this mess, but also a creep trying to cop a feel while she was all alone.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help you get this all cleaned up. I didn't realize the crew was making such a mess."

She bit her lip in concentration and I was overcome with the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. I couldn't shake the overbearing feeling no matter how hard I tried. I had never been this affected by a woman before.

"Well, your crew is obviously lacking in empathy."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Don't you mean sympathy?"

"No, I mean empathy. If they would have put themselves in my shoes, or anyone else who works here, they wouldn't have desecrated this place like this and then left it as if everything would magically go back to its place."

Her passion and fire did nothing to soften the urge I was still fighting. Before I could stop myself, I closed the gap between us giving in to my desire to kiss her. At first, she froze but soon enough she began to respond. The kiss was soft and sensual and unlike anything I had ever experienced. Her lips were soft and intoxicating. I couldn't get enough. All too soon, she pushed away from me panting as her skin flushed a beautiful pink.

"What was that?"

She didn't look angry, just confused and surprised. I grinned at her as a clever answer popped into my head.

"Empathy."

"Excuse me?" She scrunched up her eyes in confusion.

"Well, I put myself in your shoes and felt you needed to be kissed. Of course, it didn't hurt that I've been thinking about doing that for a little while now."

She snorted and rolled her eyes but I caught a small smile on her face as she turned away from me. When she turned back around her face was the perfect mask of calm. She smiled at me and then started pushing me toward the door.

"Oh go on, get out of here."

"No, now wait a minute. Stop trying to push me out the door. I said I would stay and help clean this mess up and I meant it."

"That is really nice of you but my brother is coming by soon. I'll get him to help me."

I gave her an unsure look and opened my mouth to try and convince her to accept me help. She placed her finger on my lips to stop me from speaking and that same fire spread through my body again. This time it was even more intense than before.

"Really, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Well, I really don't like this but I suppose I should go and get these shots developed before Rose has my head on a silver platter."

She laughed heartily and the beautiful sound sent my heart racing.

"I only met her briefly but somehow I don't doubt she would do just that."

"You're right. She is tough but the most loyal friend anyone could ask for."

She smiled warmly and I stood there dumbfounded in her gaze until I heard the bell of the front door ring signaling that someone was coming in.

"Holy shit Bells! What happened here?"

I turned to see an extremely large bear of a man in the doorway. I assumed this was her aforementioned brother and I was praying that he wouldn't get angry and pummel me for this disaster.

"Emmett! Oh, these extremely rude people came in to do a photo shoot and started pulling all of these books from the shelves. Will you help me get this re-organized? Sue will throw a fit if she comes in and sees this mess."

He narrowed his eyes in my direction and gestured toward me.

"Is he one of the jackasses that did this?"

"No, no Em, he's not. He is the photographer but he didn't have anything to do with this mess. He has been trying to convince me to let him help clean up but I won't let him."

He laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Good luck trying to convince this one to do anything. She's as stubborn as a mule."

"I noticed. Well, I um….I should go. Are you sure you've got this?"

She smiled at me again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Emmett's here now. He'll help me and we'll be finished in no time. Thanks for offering to help. I really appreciate that."

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you."

"You too. Take care."

I walked out of that bookstore feeling as if a piece of me had been left behind. I knew this wouldn't, this couldn't be the last time I would see her. I was too addicted from just the short span of time with her to give it all up now.

**Okay, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit longer than the first so I should get some credit there right? Some of you might think the whole scene with Tanya, Bella and the smelly book is a little weird but it's not so far out there. I worked at a college library once and I actually had a girl ask me that very question. Yeah, people are fun. Review please?!?! Even if it's to tell me I suck and should just delete the story, lol….Until next time…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first, as usual….**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to "Twilight" (except the books) or "Funny Face" (except the DVD).**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers for your kind words. They keep me inspired. This chapter is even longer than Chapter 2 and I hope ya'll enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Oh, and guess what….you're even getting some BPOV on this one. **

**Read on!!**

**EPOV**

It was a wonder I was able to get any work done. I had to constantly tell myself to focus on the task at hand but my mind steadily drifted back to Bella and that unbelievable kiss. I somehow finished my work and sent all of the photographs to Alice and Rosalie before heading home. I was completely exhausted after the day we all had so I went straight to bed where all of my dreams centered around Bella. I felt like a man obsessed and I suppose I was. I didn't really need to go into Cullen Designs the next morning but I did anyway. I had a personal project, a personal photo that needed to be developed. I made my way to my studio and got to work. Soon enough I was staring at the photo of an angel. I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face. I had managed to capture it perfectly. I was broken out of my reverie by the loud ringing of my cell phone. I looked at the screen to see it was Alice calling.

"Yes Alice?"

"I need you to come to my office. Where are you?"

"I'm actually in the building, in my studio. "

"Great, get here as soon as possible. Rose and I need your help with something."

"Okay Alice, I'll be there in a few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yep, everything is fine. We just need to see you."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

As I made my way to Alice and Rosalie's floor, I was a bit nervous even if Alice said everything was okay. I had no idea what they could possibly need to see me about. I was never really included in print decisions even if I did do all of the photos. There was only one way I was going to find out. Man up and walk through the door.

"Hey girls. What can I do for you?"

"Have a seat Edward," Rosalie said as she patted the seat beside her.

"Alice and I feel awful about what happened yesterday at the bookstore. I mean the shots were perfect, wonderful really, but we feel awful for being so rude and terrifying that poor girl."

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Okay, we feel awful for terrifying Bella, for making such a mess and leaving it behind for her to deal with on her own. Well I know you stayed and tried to help but she still deserves an apology from us."

"That's true but how does this involve me? What do you need me to do?"

"Well, Rose and I want to make it up to her. We just need to get her here. We figure she probably wouldn't just come over if we asked, so we were wondering if you had any ideas on how to get her here minus kidnapping of course. I think she would be even angrier with us then."

"Yeah, kidnapping is not such a good idea and, you're right, she would probably laugh at you and hang up the phone if you asked her to come over. So, that just leaves one option."

"What's that?" They both replied in unison.

"Well, you call the bookstore and talk to the owner. Order some books and ask that Bella deliver them to you and no one else but Bella. I'm sure she wouldn't object if it was for her job."

"Yes, that could work. Alice, why don't you make that call?"

"Wait, before you two get involved in that, I want to show you something in my studio."

They looked at me skeptically but I knew if they could just see the photo of Bella they would be able to see the beauty that was so obvious to me. She was just what they needed to overhaul the magazine.

"Come on, I promise it will be worth it."

"Oh Edward, so very confident in his sexual prowess. Are you dragging us off to your love den?"

"Shut up Rose and get your mind out of the gutter. Stop laughing Alice, it wasn't that funny. Besides, you're my sisters. That's completely gross."

"Adopted sisters Edward dear." They were laughing way too much at Rose's irritating sense of humor.

"Same difference, whatever. It's not that funny at all."

Alice regained her composure a bit and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes it was. You should have seen the look on your face. You are way too easy to irritate."

"Are you both finished? This is really important to me."

They finally got over their giggle fit and followed me to the studio. I was anxious and excited for their reaction.

"I want to show the two of you and extra photograph I took in the bookstore. It really is the best of them all."

"And we haven't seen it yet?"

"No, I didn't send it up with the others because……" Rose stopped me from finishing my explanation.

"What?! But we've already went to print Edward. How could you keep the best photo from us until now?"

"Calm down Rose. This wasn't for the magazine. Not yet anyway."

They both looked at me with a confused expression as I went to get Bella's photo out of safekeeping. I had blown it up until it was a large print of just Bella's face. I turned it around for them to see and waited for their reactions.

Alice gasped.

"Is that Bella?"

"Yes, I think she would be perfect for the magazine. She has a unique, classic beauty that I haven't seen used in fashion in a long time. I really think she would skyrocket Cullen Designs way past all the other magazines."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed at me.

"Oh please Edward; this is just another one of your attempts to keep from working with Tanya. I mean this girl, Bella, is cute and all but she is not model material."

I could feel my blood boil with rage but, before I could lash out at Rose, Alice spoke up.

"No, he's right. Really look at her Rose. I'm willing to give it a try. She's got a natural beauty she just needs a bit of sprucing up and she'll be perfect."

"She's already perfect as she is Alice. Don't go and ruin her by making her look like the rest of these fake and bake Barbies around here."

Rose looked over at me and smiled wickedly.

"Aw, is our little Eddie in love?"

"Shut it Rose! What are you? Five?"

"Both of you shut it! How about it Rose? You think it's worth a shot?"

"I don't know Al. It's so risky. If we use her for the next cover Tanya will walk out on us for sure. Then if it doesn't work out, if it bombs, we'll be ruined and left without a high profile model to help us come back from humiliation."

"Trust me, Rose. I know it will turn out better than fine. I would never take the chance if I didn't think it would pay off. We have wanted to appeal to the everyday woman and Bella's perfect for that. She's naturally gorgeous and, from my short conversation with her, I can tell she's intelligent and down to earth. The more women can relate to our model and magazine, the more successful we'll be."

I was so happy that Alice saw my side of this but even more happy at the prospect of having Bella around a lot more.

"Okay Alice, if she'll agree to work with us then we'll move forward with her as our cover model for next month's issue. Let's just hope this doesn't all blow up in our faces."

"Great Rose! I know we won't regret this. I just hope she'll say yes. I need to go call the bookstore right now. Oh, Edward! I'm so glad she caught your eye. I will have to give you a big bonus for this."

She hugged me fiercely and patted my cheek before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Edward?" She said as she turned to face me from the doorway with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah Alice?"

"I'm all for inter-office relationships. So I say go for it. I know you've got it bad for this girl."

I wasn't one who normally blushed but I could feel the heat rise in my face. I didn't argue with her though because we both knew it was the truth. I couldn't wait to spend so much time with feisty, sweet, beautiful Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella!"

"I'm right here Sue."

"Oh, Bella, we've got an order here that needs to be delivered. Would you be a dear and handle that for me?"

"Sure, no problem. That is strange though. Who orders books from a local bookstore and has it delivered like it's a pizza or something? I wasn't aware we offered that service. Are we going to get a drive-thru window soon because that would be awesome."

Sue laughed and smacked me on the arm.

"Oh hush now. I've done this for someone before. It's just not usually something we have a call for. Anyway, this order is from Alice Cullen of Cullen Designs. Here's the address and the invoice. She can go ahead and pay today or she can pay before the end of the month."

"Wait! What?! Cullen Designs?"

"Yes, it's not a big deal sweetie. Get going."

"But…I….um. Sue…"

"No time for chit-chat child. Get going now. I told her you would be there within the hour."

I reluctantly walked out the door. I climbed in to my ancient truck, setting the books aside and leaned my head back and sighed thinking about the task ahead of me. I was dreading this delivery. These people had been so rude yesterday, well Alice seemed nice, but still they were so rude to destroy the store like that and take off. On the plus side, I might get to see that gorgeous photographer again. Alice had said his name was Edward, a strong, old-fashioned name which seemed to suit him. I took a deep breath and started my old, rumbling monster of a truck to make my way to the Cullen Designs building. I briefly toyed with the idea of going back to _Clearwater's_ and telling Sue I couldn't find the building. That would never work considering it was only six blocks from the bookstore and the most well know building in that area of the city. It took no time at all to arrive in front of the Cullen building. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves and racing heart.

"Come on Swan. Get over it, deliver the books and get out."

Giving myself a pep talk didn't help much but I somehow managed to drag myself out of my truck and to the front doors. Once inside I was in awe of my surroundings. This place was the complete opposite of the bookstore but still absolutely breathtaking. It was all modern lines and sculptures and glass and gold. I was, of course, too busy admiring the architecture than paying attention to where I was walking and slammed right into the mammoth front desk nearly dropping the incredibly heavy books in my arms.

"Oh dear, are you okay?"

I looked up at the kind, older lady at the desk and gave her my best reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Just a bit klutzy."

"Oh…well, I'm glad you're okay. Now, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh….yes. I'm here with a book delivery for Alice Cullen."

"Yes, she told me I was to expect you. Bella Swan? Correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well then, here is your visitor's pass. Take the elevator to the twelfth floor and someone will be waiting for you there."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem dear."

The elevator was impossibly slow which did nothing for my nerves and I was so relieved when the doors finally opened. I stepped out and was nearly trampled by a very enthusiastic Alice Cullen.

"Bella! Hi! I'm so glad you're here! It's great to see you!"

"Um….yeah. Nice to see you too Alice. I have your books and your invoice. Did you want to pay for that now or later? You have until the end of the month, so there's no rush."

"Oh, Bella, stop being so formal. Come to my office, Rosalie and I would like to talk to you."

"Look, I should really get back to the store. I have things to get done and I'm…."

"Nope," Alice interrupted, "I won't take no for an answer. Come on."

She started shoving me toward what I assumed was her office and I knew fighting to leave was a lost cause.

"Rose! She's here!"

Alice finally got me into her office and Rose walked over to us. I was struck by how flawlessly beautiful she was. Both she and Alice looked like they should be on the cover of their own magazine. My self esteem was taking some major hits the longer I stood in this office.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale. Here, let me take those from you."

"Oh, thanks."

Rosalie took the books from me and Alice led me to the couch on the far side of the room.

"Okay, first things first, Rose and I are so sorry about yesterday. We aren't normally so disrespectful. We hope you'll accept our apology."

"Yes Bella, I feel I owe you more of an apology than Alice. I was incredibly rude to you."

"It's okay, really. Thank you both for your apologies they mean a lot. So, this has been great but I'll be on my way now."

I started to lift myself from the couch but was quickly pulled back by Alice.

"Not so fast. Rose let's show her the other reason, the major reason she's here."

I was suddenly terrified and then confused when Rosalie revealed a large picture of me.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing bad, right Alice?"

"No, nothing bad at all."

"Why are you showing me a picture of myself?"

They turned to each other and smiled before Alice replied to me.

"We have a proposition for you my dear."

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into now?_

**So, there you have it, Chapter 3! I hope ya'll liked it. I'm not sure how soon I'll get the next update to you but I'll try to get it out soon. I know I've really been spoiling ya'll with three chapters in three days but it won't always work out that way. Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody! I hope 2009 is a wonderful year for all of you! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, pretty please?!?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first….as always….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or "Funny Face." I however, would love to own Emmett. He warms the cockles of my heart *sigh.***

**What is this? Another chapter? Four chapters in four days? Yep! I know I told ya'll not to get used to updates coming around so frequently and here I am posting every day. Well, I meant it. I work for a college and we are off on vacation right now thus the reason for all these updates. I'll be going back to work on Monday though and I'm not sure how much updating I'll be able to get done then. I promise not to leave you high and dry though. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me that ya'll are enjoying my little story here. Thanks again to Charley, she keeps me inspired with her witty reviews and all around greatness!! Also, special shout out to munch14, who has seen "Funny Face" and seems to love it as much as I do. That rocks! Enough from the peanut gallery….**

**Read on!**

_Previously in Chapter 3 of Fashionable_

"_Why are you showing me a picture of myself?"_

_They turned to each other and smiled before Alice replied to me._

"_We have a proposition for you my dear."_

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into now?_

**BPOV**

"Proposition?"

I was confused and a bit scared. What could they possibly want with me?

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, "don't look so frightened. We said it was nothing bad and, well it isn't; at least we don't think so."

"Alice, just tell her already before she passes out or something."

"Fine, we have been racking our brains for a long time now trying to find a way to give our magazine an edge over the competition, a way to revive it. Our profit has fallen and we are slipping in popularity polls. We need a change. That's where you come in."

"I don't understand. What do I have to do with any of this?"

"You have everything to do with this. Now, Edward brought your photo to our attention."

"Edward? Your photographer guy? Why?" I had no idea he had even taken a photo of me or why he would even bother showing it to them.

"He saw something in you that Rose and I completely missed. We were so wrapped up in our problems and all the chaos yesterday that we basically had a one track mind that was solely focused on getting that shoot done and getting the magazine to print in time. When Edward showed us the picture, I immediately knew exactly what was needed. We need to appeal to a broader number of women. We want them to feel like they can relate to our magazine, to our model."

"And you think they would relate to me?"

"Yes, definitely. You are the complete opposite of women like Tanya. You have a natural beauty that is refreshing. You're intelligent, witty and down to earth."

I let out a very unladylike snort.

"Yeah, sure. Now I'm convinced that you ladies are either completely delusional or you been taking some really good drugs. Which is it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice sighed.

"Bella," Alice took my hand, "we are not high or delusional. We have been in this business long enough to know what works and what doesn't. Trust us when we say that you are perfect for our magazine. You are exactly what we need."

Rosalie finally broke in.

"She's right. I'll admit, I was a little hesitant at first but now I'm convinced you are the breath of fresh air we need to revive this magazine."

"I just….I um, don't get it. I mean look at the two of you. Why not pose for your own magazine? I look like a mousy, frumpy loser compared to you two."

"Oh hush," Alice said as she swatted my knee.

"Really, Bella, where did you get such a low self-esteem? I won't pretend I'm not flattered that you think Alice and I are so beautiful, but you are too. Your beauty is just a bit hidden is all. It needs to be accentuated a bit."

"Yep, she is absolutely right. We just need to give you a very small makeover."

"Makeover?! Whoa, no way! I don't do makeovers!"

"Oh, come on Bella! Please? It won't be so bad. Just a haircut, a little eyebrow plucking and a bit of makeup."

"What happened to all of that garbage about me having natural beauty? Now you tell me I need a makeover? That makes everything you said before really convincing."

"Bella, you have to be the most stubborn and defensive person we've dealt with. Wouldn't you agree Rose?"

"Definitely."

"Well, how else do you expect me to respond to that?"

"I suppose I could have worded it differently."

"You'll have to excuse Alice. She gets excited and plus she has no filter."

"Hey, you could have been more help, then maybe she wouldn't be so upset with me."

"Help? How was I supposed to really get a word in with your motor mouth on autopilot?"

Alice jumped up and moved over to where Rosalie was standing.

"Motor mouth?! Nice Rose!"

Alice and Rosalie started bickering back and forth and were soon distracted into a heated argument. I decided to use that to my advantage and escape. I bolted for the door and ran out of the office. I knew I would never make it if I waited for the elevator, so I took off down the hallway and prayed I would find a stairwell. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I should have faked a black-out episode or something so Sue would let me out of this delivery. I turned down another hallway, after nearly tripping on my own feet, and finally found my salvation in the door marked _Stairwell_. Just as I opened the door I heard my name being yelled.

"Bella! Come back!"

But I didn't go back. I took off down the stairs and prayed I wouldn't tumble to my death or break anything. Floor after floor passed before I finally heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs behind me. They were getting closer and closer and I knew I needed to get out of the stairwell. I opened the door for the fifth floor, ran into the hallway and barged into the first door I found. I slammed it shut and pressed my ear to it listening for the click clack of the high heels of my pursuers. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was greeted with utter silence. Then, I heard someone clear their throat and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"So, do you always just barge in on people like this? Or am I just lucky?"

I turned around and gasped as I saw who was occupying the room with me. It was Edward, leaning back against a table with a mischievous, crooked and devilishly sexy grin plastered on his face. My brain froze and I lost all ability to move or speak as I drank in his long, toned body, that beautifully messy head of bronze hair and enchanting green eyes. The only problem was, I knew he would more than likely take me back to be tortured by Alice and Rosalie since this was basically all his idea.

_I am so screwed, although that isn't such a bad idea if Edward's involved. Mind out of the gutter Swan. Get a grip!_

**EPOV**

I let myself admire her again as she stared at me. I knew I should say something else to break us out of our eye exploration but I was enjoying the way she was looking at me too much. The more I saw her, the more she appealed to me, the more I wanted to get to know her. I took in the vision of her while I had the opportunity before me. I filed away each curve and line in my memory to keep with me always. I had never desired a woman so ardently before and the gentleman in me was putting up one hell of a fight with the rogue who wanted to just shove her against the door and take her right there. I couldn't do that to her. I wanted more than that. I wanted to adore her, to keep her and protect her. I allowed myself one last, lingering glance before I decided to bring us back to reality. We couldn't stand here staring at each other all day, no matter how much I may have wanted that.

"Well, love, what can I do for you?"

I saw her face flush a bright red at my question and I wished I knew what she was thinking to bring on such a reaction.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry to barge in here like this. It wasn't intentional really, I swear. I was trying to escape from Alice and Rosalie."

"I'm not upset Bella, calm down. Now, why are you trying to escape Alice and Rosalie? Did they do something to upset you?"

So help me, if they had upset her I would not be fun to deal with later.

"Well, they have this insane notion, which is really your fault anyway, that I should be their new model. They tried to convince me that I was perfect for it and then told me that I needed a makeover."

Oh Alice, I should have known she would scare the poor girl off. She got so excited that she didn't really think before she spoke and things had a tendency to come out in a way that often offended or upset people. She didn't mean anything by it, it was just the way she is.

"Why is that notion so insane? You obviously don't see how incredibly beautiful and wonderful you are."

"Beautiful? Hardly, I'm average and I'm okay with that. I don't feel the need to parade that around for millions to see and laugh at. Wonderful? You don't even know me, so how can you…."

I cut her off with another kiss. I saw her eyes go wide before we both closed our eyes and she threw herself into the kiss. Her arms wound around my neck and her fingers tangled in my hair. I grabbed her waist with one arm, bringing her closer to me as I caressed her face with my free hand. This kiss was more passionate than our previous kiss. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip hoping to take the kiss just a bit farther and I was pleasantly surprised when she opened her mouth to me. Both of us moaned as our tongues danced together and the kiss intensified even more. All too soon, we had to break apart for air but I wasn't ready to part from her quite yet. I placed a few soft, quick kisses to her lips before breaking apart from her completely. She raised her eyebrows and blew out a ragged breath.

"Okay, so that's twice now that you've basically attacked me. What's your excuse this time?" She asked as she crossed her arms and gave me a stern look.

Perfect Edward, she's mad now. I am so stupid. I really need to learn to control myself around her.

"Bella….I….God. I'm so…..well, no I'm not really. See, I…."

She bent over at the waist, clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly and I just looked on completely confused.

"Calm down, Edward. I was just kidding around. You are so much fun to mess with. You should have seen your face and, oh my God, you were really doing a great job with your explanation there. Very eloquent."

I grinned as I started walking toward her.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice Bella."

Her laughing ceased as she watched me move closer. She backed away with every step I took closer to her. Soon, she was back against the door. I leaned my right side against the door and placed my body extremely close to hers as I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now, don't you think I deserve and apology….Bella?"

I leaned back a little to look at her face as she nodded her head. Her eyes were wide and I had to fight myself from kissing her again.

"Sorry Edward," she breathed out.

I cupped the left side of her face and leaned down to kiss her other cheek.

"Really, no apologies are necessary, love. I was a bit out of line but I can't help myself around you."

I moved away from her a bit and ran my hand through my hair.

"Plus, I couldn't stand listening to you put yourself down like that. When I first saw you in that bookstore, I was completely mesmerized. I snapped that picture because the expression on your face was too priceless not to document. Then, once I developed it, I was struck by you even more. When I talked to you yesterday, I was completely hooked. You are feisty, but sweet and funny. Never doubt yourself Bella. You are beautiful, breathtakingly so, and you are just what this magazine needs. We won't force you into anything you don't want to do but know that I believe in you. I think you are extraordinary and, if you'll say yes to this, I promise it will all be fine, even the makeover won't be bad. I made Alice and Rosalie promise they wouldn't go overboard and ruin your already gorgeous face. I'll make sure they stick to that because you are perfect the way you are and no one should ever change that."

Bella's face was wet with tears by the end of my little speech but she smiled up at me in pure joy.

"Thank you, Edward."

Then, I was the one being attacked this time as she threw her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine in another passionate kiss.

**Okay, I hope that chapter was worth the read. I wasn't completely sure about the kiss or whether it was quite good enough, but I decided to leave it as it is. Let me know what you think. Review, pretty please?!?! Until the next chapter……OH, Happy 2009!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own "Twilight" or "Funny Face." Sad huh?**

**Okay my lovely readers! I'm so glad ya'll liked the last chapter and the kiss. I wasn't really sure I had written it too well but most of you seemed to enjoy it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is a bit less exciting than the last and basically a filler to get me from Point A (the dull filler stuff) to Point B (the really good stuff). I have one more day until it's back to work for me but I hope to, at least, have updates to you twice a week. Please don't hang me or anything if I don't always make that quota. I was up at two this morning writing this, so I hope it isn't horrible. I couldn't help myself though, I'm just having too much fun writing it. **

**Read on!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I had actually kissed him like that but his words and the way his face looked as he talked about me flooded me with emotions I had never felt for any man before. It was a little odd, I'll admit, that we had just met and this was our third kiss in two days. I couldn't really explain the intensity of the obvious attraction we seemed to have for each other but I couldn't convince myself that this was too much, too soon. There was something special about Edward. I suppose if something like this had happened with another guy I would have probably punched him in the face, but not Edward. This felt too right. I was becoming addicted to this feeling and to the way the air sizzled and popped even when he just touched my hand. I really wanted to stay here with him but I knew I needed to find Alice and Rosalie. I reluctantly pulled away from him and my heart raced and sputtered when that hypnotic grin surfaced on his face again. He reached to my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I loved the way he looked at me as if he cherished me and could maybe love me someday. I hoped he would because I knew I was already falling in the direction. I now knew that I never wanted to be parted from this man who, in an unbelievably short amount of time, renewed my faith in finding love even when you aren't expecting it.

**EPOV**

This intensity was nearly overwhelming but I wasn't complaining. I loved the feelings she brought out in me. Unfortunately, our moment would have to end soon. I would have to share her with Alice and Rose. I wasn't really that great at sharing and I never had been apparently. At least that's what Mom always said about me, not that I was a selfish brat or anything like that. I looked at the angel before me and stroked her cheek tenderly as she smiled at me.

"And you accused me of attacking you?"

She grinned at me and gave me a sly look.

"Yeah, well payback's a bitch."

I let out a loud laugh pulling her to me in a tight hug and resting my chin on top of her head.

"Oh, Bella, you never cease to amaze me with that quick wit. You never say what I expect you to say. Just so you know, that was by far the best payback I have ever received. Feel free to do it again anytime. I need to be put in my place now and then."

She smiled as she pulled away to look at me.

"I'll make sure to remember that for future references."

"See that you do."

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and sighed knowing it was time to really go this time.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep you here all to myself, I have to take you back to Alice and Rose. That is, if you want the job."

She chewed on the right side of her bottom lip in concentration which nearly drove me insane with want, again. How could she have such an affect on me?

"Yes," she said shaking her head, "I'll do it as long as I have your word they won't make me do anything I don't want to do or feel completely uncomfortable doing."

"I promise," I told her as I made a crossing motion over my heart.

"Everything will be fine, okay?"

She shook her head and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well, let's get going. I'm surprised they haven't barged in here asking for your help in their search for me."

"Well, I'm actually pretty glad they didn't."

We smiled knowingly at each other until she turned, spreading her arms out.

"So, what is this place anyway?"

"Let's start making our way upstairs and I'll tell you on the way."

She sighed but smiled. "If we must."

We walked out of my studio and headed to the elevator.

"It's my studio, my haven really. I spend a great deal of time there."

"I was wondering. It looks like it could be someone's bedroom, like somebody lives there."

I chuckled, she wasn't too far off with her observation.

"Well, I have slept there overnight more times than I'd like to admit. So, I guess I do practically live there in a way."

The elevator opened and I heard her chuckle as we stepped in.

"I guess I can't really make fun of you for that. I practically live in the bookstore. Sue has come in, in the mornings quiet a few times to find me asleep on one of the couches. It's just so easy for me to get wrapped up in a book, lose track of time and conk out like that. I'm lucky Sue loves me or she probably would have told me to hit the road a long time ago."

"Who could blame her? For loving you, I mean."

She blushed again which was quickly becoming one of my favorite things to see. The elevator dinged as we reached the twelfth floor. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and held her close as we walked toward Alice's office. I heard frantic chattering and knew Alice was probably on the verge of a meltdown. I knocked and waited, but not for long. The door flew open within seconds revealing a very distraught Alice, that is, until she saw who I had at my side. She lunged for Bella and hugged her as if she were a long lost friend.

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or scare you. Please forgive me? I just really wanted this all to work out. I should have been a little more delicate with the presentation of our proposition. I'm sure you think I'm awful and you will probably tell me to shove this modeling job where the sun doesn't shine. Really, I couldn't blame you…."

Bella put her hand over Alice's mouth to quiet her.

"Jeez Alice, take a breath. Everything is fine. Edward and I had a talk about all of this and I'll take the job, if you still want me."

"Oh, of course we still want you. I can't wait to get started. Thank you for finding her Edward. I owe you big time."

"Well, not really Ali. Bella actually found me."

"I'm lost here Edward."

"Well, she accidentally barged into my studio trying to escape the two of you."

Rosalie had been quiet until now when she laughed and came over to pat Bella on the back.

"So that's where you went? You're good Bella. Poor Alice thought you had disappeared into thin air. I think she even toyed with the idea of alien abduction once."

"I'm afraid not, no aliens and no magic here. You should thank Edward though. He convinced me that this was a great opportunity for me and that I really should at least give it a shot. I'm sorry I ran out like that. I was confused and scared. It was the only reaction my brain could come up with at that moment."

"No apologies necessary, Bella. Alice and I are sorry for upsetting you, then fighting over the whole thing and making it worse.

"Well ladies," I said, "I think we have all apologized enough to last us a lifetime today. Now, Alice why don't you tell Bella exactly what this makeover entails, and please, be gentle about it. I'm afraid I would be pretty upset myself if you made her run off again."

"Sure thing, Edward. Come on Bella."

I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it before Alice took her out toward their model prep room. She slowly slid her hand from mine and I watched as they walked away. I felt my heart pound fiercely when she turned her head and smiled at me before disappearing around the corner. Rose patted me on the back and smiled at me knowingly.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I adore her."

"Well, it looks like she feels the same way," she said as she crossed her arms and sighed with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"It's just….well, you were my last single ally and now you're leaving me behind too."

I hugged her, and then held her back by her shoulders.

"Aw, Rose, just because I may have found someone doesn't mean I'm leaving you behind. Who knows, your Mr. Right might be closer than you think. Maybe it's finally our time to be happy instead of being miserable as we watch everybody else around us glow in happiness."

"Maybe. I can hope anyway. Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime sis, that's what I'm here for right?"

"That, and to annoy the hell out of me."

We both laughed and left Alice's office. Rose started heading toward the prep room but I stopped her before she could get away.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could hang out in the prep room during Bella's makeover? I'd like to spend more time with her."

"Um…well, you really shouldn't. Not for the first part anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say waxing and exposure are involved. She's going to be a bit uncomfortable right then as it is. I don't think having you around for that would help put her at ease at all."

"Oh."

I knew she was right but I just couldn't seem to manage to stay away from Bella.

"Okay, you're right. I'll go then. Guess I'll see you later."

I headed toward the elevator when I felt a hand on my arm and turned back to Rose.

"Edward, wait. I swear you are such a typical man. You obviously didn't hear all that I said to you. I said you shouldn't be there for the first part, not that you shouldn't be there for the rest."

I smiled widely at her.

"That's great. Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Why don't you go wait around in my office and I'll come get you when were done with Phase one."

She made it sound like some kind of secret operative mission and, in a way, I guess it was.

"I'll do just that."

"See you in a little while my little lovesick brother."

Before I could even reply to her, she was sprinting down the hallway. I just shook my head and went to her office. I settled in and tried to entertain myself by reading, listening to music and even surfing the internet. Everything was interrupted by thoughts of Bella and I knew this was going to be a long wait.

_I feel like I'm in hell right now. Okay, so maybe that's a bit dramatic but its how I feel._

**There you have it! Chapter 5 complete! I hope you liked it even if it was a bit short and not really all that exciting. Hope all of you are having a great weekend. I'm hoping to update soon. Review?!?! Pretty please? I really enjoy reading them. Thanks to everybody who has added me to their alerts and favorites also. That means as much to me as reviews! Until next time…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**First things first….always….**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own "Twilight" or "Funny Face." I think I'll go off and cry in the corner somewhere now.**

**Okay, hello my lovely readers! Yep, I have finally updated. I hope this one is a bit better than Chapter 5. There is quite a bit of Alice and Bella dialogue to begin with but I did give you a bit of Edward and Bella goodness towards the end (no kisses but lots of wonderful innuendo). I have to warn you that the F bomb is dropped in this chapter, so I ask for your forgiveness ahead of time if that word offends. It just seemed appropriate for the scene. Alright, enough of my rambling because you want to read the story right?**

**READ ON!**

Alice led me around the corner taking Edward from my view. How could I miss someone so much when I just met them? I didn't even really know much about him and I wasn't sure when I would be able to see him again. I hoped it would be soon so we could get to know each other better. That is, if we could keep from attacking each other and ending up in full make out mode. Not that I was complaining, he was more than welcome to attack me like that as much as he wanted. The direction of my thoughts threw me into a vivid daydream involving me, Edward and those, oh so heavenly, lips. I was completely lost to my surroundings until I finally noticed Alice snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"Wow, earth to Bella! I thought I was going to have to slap you for a second there. Where were you anyway? Edwardland maybe?"

We started walking again and she laughed as I blushed furiously.

"Look at that blush! I was right! You are so far gone honey! Ooh…Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes….."

"Hush Alice," I said stopping her little song, "or I swear I'll run again. Only this time, I'll never come back."

"Sorry," she said smiling sheepishly at me and then made a zipping motion across her lips.

"It's okay. It's not like you're completely wrong or anything. I am completely hooked. Is that weird though? I mean we just met."

We came to a stop in front of the door marked _Prep Room_ and Alice grabbed my shoulders, turning me to look at her.

"It is definitely not weird, Bella. Here," she said moving me and opening the door.

"Let's go in here and I'll tell you why I say that."

We stepped inside and I wasn't sure whether to be in absolute awe of all the various beauty tools or feel like I was stepping into cosmetics hell to be tortured.

"Come on Bella. Have a seat."

Alice led me to sit in the huge and scary, to me, beautician's chair while she sat on the counter facing me.

"Let me tell you a little story about how I met my boyfriend, Jasper. Last year, I volunteered my time to a fundraiser fashion show at the local university, where Jasper happens to be a counselor and history professor. I went to the wrong building and had no idea where to go. I walked around that building for ages looking for someone to help but it was like it was deserted. I was about to give up and just try driving around again when I noticed an office door cracked open. Now, I'm never one to get nervous really but for some reason my heart was pounding the closer I got to that door. I knocked and then walked in when I heard this deep and soothing voice say, "Come in." When I stepped into that office it was like my whole universe shifted. I knew, the moment I laid eyes on Jasper, that he was the one my heart had been searching for. Most people would probably think I'm crazy for feeling that way and that there is no such thing as love at first sight. I know they're wrong though because it happened for me. I have no doubt the same thing is happening for you and Edward. He's a great guy Bella and I'm not just saying that because I'm his sister. Even though it probably does make me a bit partial," she said chuckling.

"I am convinced that you could search the world over and never find anyone as devoted and noble as Edward. He's been that way since we were kids. He was literally a grown gentleman trapped in a little boy's body."

We both laughed at that. I was really enjoying hearing about Edward from someone who had known him his whole life. It helped me to see how wonderful this man was who had, basically, barged into my life and my heart.

"He doesn't give his heart easily, I want you to know that Bella. I know it may not seem like it with how fast things are happening for the two of you, but it's true. He has obviously seen something in you that brings out a whole new side of him, a side I'm sure is only for you. I've never seen him so happy, so lively."

"Really?" My heart soared at what she had said. Could he really care about me? Could this be more than a physical attraction?

"Yes, I'm so happy for both of you. We've all waited so long for someone to make him this happy, to bring him this kind of joy that only love can bring. Don't ever worry that you're moving too fast, not with this, not with him. Sometimes, it just happens and you have to embrace it. Just trust me, I have a knack for knowing when things are meant to be," she said tapping her temple and winking at me.

"Okay Alice, I'll take your word for it."

"You do that. I would never steer you in the wrong direction."

I smiled at her and she grinned back, mischievously.

"So….has he kissed you yet?"

"Alice!"

I could see the extreme blush that was now coloring my face. I wish I didn't get so easily embarrassed.

"He so did, look at your face! Was it good? Were there sparks? Was there tongue?"

"God Alice, this is your brother you're asking these questions about."

"Adopted brother, Bella dear."

I shrugged.

"Same difference."

She giggled then and said, "you two are a lot alike. Edward said the same exact thing yesterday after Rose, jokingly, told him he was only our adopted brother. Anyway, I'm assuming you enjoyed kissing him?"

I wanted to say, _God yes! I want more!_ But I wasn't about to do that, not in front of Alice. I had a feeling I would never live that one down.

"Yes, I did. It was unlike any kiss I've ever experienced. I didn't even realize a kiss could feel like that, or be so incredible and intense."

"Yeah, if the kissing is that good just imagine what the…."

"Whoa, stop right there Alice. We are nowhere near ready for that step and I'm not going to talk to you about that anyway."

"Fine, fine. Let's get started on this makeover so you can go find lover boy and take advantage of him in the janitor's closet."

I rolled my eyes at her but, I had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea.

"So, what are you doing to me first?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything to you. I am going to take you to that little room in the back and you are going to get a wax."

"WHAT?! A wax? No Alice! I am not going to have the hair viciously ripped from my body."

"Relax Bella. We have this great numbing agent. Sure, it will still be uncomfortable but it will help out with keeping the pain at bay a lot. Trust me, you are going to want to be waxed my dear. I mean, you will eventually have to model in a swimsuit, probably a bikini and it's important to be all waxed for that."

"A bikini? God, this keeps getting worse."

"It won't be that bad. We'll bring in lots of choices and you can choose the one you feel most comfortable in, okay? I don't want you to feel nervous and uncomfortable about any of this. I know it's a lot to take in now. Just take a deep breath. It's all going to be fine."

I took a deep breath but it didn't seem to help much at all.

"Fine, lead me to my torture. Let's get this over with."

She just chuckled and rolled her eyes at me as she led me to, what I call, the Dungeon of Doom and Torture.

**EPOV  
**God, were they ever going to be finished. I had already called Rose three times and she was getting really annoyed with me which she didn't even try to hide the third time I called.

"Edward, I told you I would let you know when she's finished with this part. It took a little while before they actually got started. I promise to let you know the second you can come and see her. Oh, and if you don't want that cell phone to be part of your anatomy permanently, I suggest you not call me again."

Then she hung up on me. I didn't call again because, honestly, Rose terrifies me a bit and I don't doubt she would do exactly as she says. After all of my attempts at occupying my mind had failed, I had taken to pacing back and forth in front of the window like some caged lion. I had just decided that I was going to head down to my studio for a bit when my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number. I almost didn't answer but I found myself compelled to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yep, I got your number from Rose. She tells me that you really want to come down here and keep me company."

"Um…yeah. If you want me to, that is. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I heard the background noise start to fade and then the closing of a door.

She laughed but it was a low, sultry laugh that traveled directly south on my body. She is officially going to be the death of me.

"I don't think you could _ever_ make me uncomfortable, Edward."

There was that sultry tone again.

"On the contrary, every time I've seen you, you have made me very, _very_ comfortable."

Fuck! Who knew shy, sweet, quick witted Bella could be such a vixen. This was doing nothing to alleviate my raging desire for her. Where was a cold shower when you needed one? She was driving me crazy here but I decided to play along with her.

"Comfortable huh?"

"_Very_."

"Well, Bella, I think I could think of many other ways to make you even more _comfortable_."

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before responding.

"Oh really? Why don't you come down here and show me then?"

She was good, really good. And I was completely turned on.

"Bella, love, you might not want all those people around for this particular kind of _comfort_," I said groaning in discomfort and disappointment because she had me really worked up by now.

"Well, you are definitely right about that. They don't need a show, do they?"

There was a long pause and then she giggled.

"Hey, Edward. Do you know if there are any janitor's closets on this floor?"

**So, how was it? Hope it didn't disappoint. I'm not sure whether or not to write a janitor's closet scene. Obviously, there will not really be a full blown lemon there (I'm not even sure I have it in me to write one, lol) but it might be fairly close. I was thinking about writing it as an outtake. What do ya'll think? Do you want a janitor's closet scene at the beginning of next chapter or would you rather it be done as an outtake? I have a feeling that some of you wouldn't mind seeing it next chapter but I want all of my reader's to be happy. So let me know when you review. I know it seems like they are moving awfully fast but that's just the way it goes sometimes. I may throw in some drama to slow things down later but I haven't really decided. I may just let it be all happy, all the time, lol. Besides, fiction is supposed to be more fun than the real world right? Well….I'm off to work now. Thank you all for your continued alert adds and reviews. They are near and dear to my heart. Review if you like, I always enjoy reading them and replying back to each of you. Until next chapter……**


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, you know the drill right? I own none of this. Sad, but true.**

**Okay, so some of you are probably going to want kill me. Why? Because there is no janitor's closet scene. *Ducks at the foreign objects being thrown at me* I know, I know, but I never promised there would be one. I sat down to write this chapter and I just felt it was too soon for them. What does that mean? Yes, there will be a janitor's closet scene before I wrap this story up and it will be part of the story as a whole and not in an outtake. I'm sorry if ya'll are disappointed but I just couldn't do the scene, not this soon. I hope you'll understand once you read the chapter. Okay, enough of my rambling!**

**READ ON!**

_Previously in Chapter 6 of Fashionable_

"_Hey, Edward. Do you know if there are any janitor's closets on this floor?"_

**EPOV**

My eyes widened and my breathing became heavier as I thought about what she had asked me. Did she just ask me about a janitor's closet? Hell yes, she did.

"Why yes, there are actually two on that floor."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that for the future."

Future? God please, tell me the future is now. But I knew it wasn't.

"Yeah," I said a little defeated. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that she didn't want to take advantage of one of those janitor's closets right now. I knew it was a wise decision though. It was a bit soon for that particular escapade. We still had so much to learn about each other and fooling around in a janitor's closet was not going to help us accomplish that. I wanted her to know, to be sure that I wanted her in more than the physical sense. _But why does she have to tease me so?_ The whiny part of my brain felt slightly betrayed and bit sullen at the moment. I wouldn't let it have its' way though. I had a feeling she was teasing herself as well. I definitely needed to see her now. I needed to be near her again.

"So, how's everything going down there?"

"Why don't you come on down and see? It's safe now," she said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Everything about Bella was infectious. It was impossible to not admire and adore her.

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Great. I can't wait to see you. Would it be weird to say that I've missed you so soon?"

"No, because I've missed you too." I could practically hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Well then, get your gorgeous ass down here."

"Gorgeous ass? Really? I didn't know you had taken such notice. I'm flattered."

"Oh hush Casanova. Get down here before I come up there and drag you here myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

I would have probably saluted her if she had been in front of me. It amazed me that she could be so quick witted and confident, yet so shy and self-conscious. She was a beautiful, complicated woman. Once we hung up, I took off toward the stairs. There was no way I was going to wait for that damn slow elevator. I was in too much of a hurry for that. It wasn't long before I stood in front of the prep room door. I threw it open and my heart swelled at the sight of Bella. She turned at the sound of the door opening, smiled widely and started running towards me. I opened my arms to her and she leapt at me, throwing her arms around my neck. By our display, you would think that we were long time lovers who hadn't seen each other for months instead of two people, who had just met, and had only been apart for nearly a couple of hours. I hugged her close to me and buried my face in her hair savoring her scent. We pulled away and smiled at one another. I was completely drowning in her gaze.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi, are they being good to you?" I reached up my hand to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek as I kept one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, it's not quite as awful as I expected it to be. Plus, I've really been enjoying my time with Alice and Rose. They're really great."

"Yes, I have to agree, they are. I'm glad it's been going so well. I'm glad my sisters are sticking to their promises, not that I doubted them." I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Alice grinning at me.

"Yes Alice? Is there something you needed?"

"You two are so cute! I hate to break up your little reunion but we have a few other things to get done."

Bella frowned at Alice and looked up at me pouting.

"Just a few more minutes Alice? Please?"

Alice shook her head and smiled warmly at Bella.

"Any other time, I would say yes but not today. Besides, the sooner we get started, the sooner we get finished. Then you'll have the whole rest of the afternoon and night to spend time with each other."

"She's right, love. I'll be right here through the rest. I promise, I won't leave this room. Once you're finished we could go out to dinner if you like. I'd love to be able to spend more time with you."

"I'd love that Edward."

She smiled at me as I took her hand and kissed it. Alice grabbed her other hand and led her back over to the beautician's chair.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road. Don't go overboard. We don't need a Tanya level makeover, just the basics. Let's get started."

"Yep and let's make it snappy," Bella giggled and smiled mischievously at Alice. Alice just shook her head and laughed at her.

I watched as they worked on Bella. She took it all like a pro, as if she had been doing this for years. I loved her expressions. Her face was an open book and her every emotion was represented for everyone to see, right there on her lovely face. I wouldn't trade this opportunity to observe her for anything. This was showing me so much more about her than any conversation we could have. Everyone in the room seemed to love her and she fell right into place with my sisters as if they had all been friends forever. I watched her laugh at something Alice had said and felt my heart skip a beat at the glorious sound. I watched her pout when she didn't get her way and I wanted to pull her from the chair and kiss her sweet lips again. Every once in a while, she would turn her head and smile at me sending my heart into frantic palpitations. I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that I was falling for her and I was falling fast. She was the most incredible woman I had ever met and she was quickly becoming the most important person in my universe.

**BPOV**

Having Edward so near was making this whole process a lot easier for me. It really had turned out to be much better than I had initially imagined it to be. I was really glad to get the waxing part over with. It was a bit uncomfortable and completely embarrassing to me. The rest seemed like a breeze compared to that. I couldn't believe all of this was happening to me. It all seemed so…..surreal, like I was living in a dream. I would have never imagined myself as a model. I had always thought of myself as plain, average at best, Bella Swan. Now, here I was being prepared to be the cover model for Cullen Designs. As if that wasn't enough, I was completely smitten with a gorgeous and wonderful man. I caught myself occasionally giving him glances whenever I could. Every time I looked his way, he was looking back at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. I always got that undeniably sexy, crooked smile back as his response and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. That was another thing that was surreal about my life suddenly. All of these intense feelings I was developing for Edward so quickly was completely unlike me. My friends and family would probably think someone had abducted me and switched me with a different Bella or something. I was always practical, especially when it came to men. I hadn't had that many boyfriends and I had preferred it that way, until now. I wanted him like no other and I had been close to inviting him to take advantage of one of the janitor's closets on this floor. It was too soon though and we both knew that no matter how much our bodies were telling us we wanted it. I could tell he was disappointed but he didn't push it. I was happy that he seemed to want to explore this beyond our physical attraction to one another. There was no denying that the physical attraction was there but that meant nothing if we couldn't connect on any other level. I had a feeling we would, that we would be compatible in every way possible. I was getting antsy and impatient for this to get done so Edward and I could go out to dinner. It would be our first time to really have a conversation and get to know one another. To say I was excited was an understatement. I could see myself falling quickly for him and I only hoped he would feel the same. I hoped it was more than physical attraction for him or I would be heartbroken.

"Okay Bella. We're all done. Have a look." Alice smiled at me and moved from in front of the mirror.

The woman looking back at me looked very familiar yet she was definitely changed a bit. I never thought I could look like this. Tears welled in my eyes as I took it all in. They really hadn't worked very long or done a lot but, what they did made all the difference in the world. I turned to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you." She hugged me back tighter and then pulled away smiling.

I turned to Rose and, even though I wasn't completely sure how she felt about shows of affection, I hugged her too. She patted me on the back and chuckled.

"Thank you too, Rose."

"No, thank you. We're glad you decided to say yes," she said.

Alice grabbed my hand again and led me over to Edward.

"Now, I believe the two of you have a dinner planned. Get out of here."

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were shining full of emotion as he smiled at me. He offered me his hand which I gladly took and he intertwined our fingers.

"Ready love?"

My heart sped up at the term of endearment that he had taken to using when referring to me.

"Ready."

Yes, I was definitely ready for this.

**Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter. By the way, the prep room is on the floor below Alice and Rosalie's offices. I don't think I made that clear in the chapter where Alice takes Bella there but that's because Bella wasn't even paying attention to where they were going really. So, she didn't know, lol. Can you blame the girl? I mean she did have Edward on the brain, that's enough to make us all lose focus. Next chapter will have their dinner and them getting to know each other better. I'm not going to hurry them along in their relationship but I won't drag it out either. I promise to try and keep it intense without crossing the line too soon. I am definitely going to try for a lemon before the story is complete. I've never written one before so hopefully it won't be awful. So, I'll give you that to look forward to in hopes it makes up for no janitor's closet scene. Sorry again if I got your hopes up for that one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Thanks for your kind reviews and for the alert/favorite adds. All of them mean so much to me. Until next chapter……**


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first……**

**More disclaimer fun: I do not own "Twilight" or "Funny Face". I'm just borrowing characters and basic storyline for my own amusement and hopefully your's.**

**Hello there my lovely readers. Did you think that I had abandoned you? So sorry it took me this long to update. I ran into a bit of writer's block but got suddenly inspired yesterday at work. This is a bit of a longer chapter and I hope it's one you will enjoy. paper0clip this one is for you, you'll understand why once you get further into the chapter :). Serpent91, thanks for the great PMs and for the permission to have a few more chapters in there before they have fun in the janitor's closet, lol. Alright, enough of my rambling. Ya'll enjoy!**

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

I reveled in the feeling of Edward's hand entwined with mine as we headed for the elevators. Once inside, he lifted my hand to his and gently kissed it. I looked up to see him gazing at me adoringly and I was lost, drowning in a sea of green. The ding of the elevator broke us out of our daze and we made our way outside. I noticed we were walking the opposite direction from my truck.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"My car is just down here," he said pointing to the sleek, silver Volvo, "then we are going to go somewhere quiet for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful but I need to take care of something first."

"Sure, I can take you wherever you need to go."

"Well, my truck is here and I don't want to just leave it in front of this building. I usually leave it parked near the bookstore, since I live nearby. Would you mind following me there and then we can go to dinner?"

"Sure, no problem."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Edward. Besides, I think Sue would like to see the new me since she was all part of this evil plot. Emmett should be there too. I'm sure Sue has told him everything by now but he's called my phone twice. Alice wouldn't let me answer it claiming we were 'much too busy to deal with overprotective brothers who needed to know my whereabouts 24/7.'"

"That's Alice for you. I don't mind at all Bella. I'm just glad that we finally get some alone time together."

"Me too."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he whispered as he kissed me chastely on the lips.

God even one little, innocent kiss could completely light me on fire.

I walked to my truck in a daze. Somehow I managed to kick my foggy brain in gear, start the truck and drive to the bookstore. I parked on the side, with Edward parking right behind me. I gathered my stuff, then turned to open my door but Edward was quicker than I was. He had already made his way to my truck and was there to open my door for me like the wonderful gentleman he was.

"Thank you Edward, you are such a gentleman."

He smiled widely at me as he took my hand and shut the door.

"My mother raised me right. A lady should always be treated with respect especially one as beautiful as you."

I could feel my face heat up as I blushed and a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine from his words.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Sue is going to flip and Emmett probably thinks it's all a joke."

He just smiled at me and opened the door for me to enter.

I walked closer to the register and Sue looked up from her book.

"Hi, welcome to Clearwater's. May I help you find anything……Bella?"

"Hi Sue, yes it's me."

"Wow, honey, you have always been a gorgeous girl but, my God! You are going to be the wet dream of teenage boys everywhere!"

"SUE!"

Now I was really blushing. I can't believe she said that and in front of Edward, who thought it was hilarious. I smacked him on the arm but he only kept laughing.

"Hey Sue, did I hear you say Bella's name?" I heard Emmett yell from the back.

"Yes you did Emmett," Sue said. "She's out front with her friend Edward."

His voice got closer as he headed up front.

"Edward? Is that, that photographer dude that was here the yesterday? Bells, you sure you want to hang out with…..Holy shit," he said when I finally came into view.

"Is it that bad Emmett?"

He stared at me with wide eyes, making me a bit uncomfortable. Sue smacked him on the back of his head, hard, to snap him out of it.

"Fuck Sue, what the hell was that for?"

She smacked him again, harder this time.

"That was for dropping the F bomb when you know I don't allow that kind of language in my store and the other was for making your sister feel uncomfortable about her makeover. Stop staring like she's grown another head and tell her what you think you big oaf," she said as she headed back to the storage room.

"Oh, sorry Bells. I was just shocked. I thought Sue was joking about this whole makeover and modeling thing. Not that I didn't think you were modeling material. It's just you've never really been into that kind of stuff. Hell, you look incredible sis. I mean I always knew you were pretty but wow. I'm going to have to buy a baseball bat to keep all the guys away. Especially after they all see you in that magazine."

"You won't have to worry about that," Edward said. "I'll keep them away."

He looked down at me and smiled. I melted under his gaze. I was hopelessly falling for him more and more every minute.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you some kind of photographer/bodyguard now?"

"No Emmett, Edward and I, well…..we are sort of seeing each other I guess is the best way to explain it."

Emmett scowled as he looked at Edward and his entire face turned red. I knew that this bit of news didn't make him happy. He was always protective over me, especially when it came to guys.

"Seeing each other? Didn't you just meet him yesterday? Hell Bells, you can't be serious. You don't know this guy."

"Emmett, I am 22 years old and if I want to see Edward then I will see him. I know we just met yesterday but I care about him and I want to spend time with him. I may not know a lot about him but I know enough. I want to know more. So get over this overprotective bear of a brother thing you have going on and just be happy for me. Great things are happening for me right now Em. Please, just be happy for me."

He looked down in shame and shook his head in agreement.

"You're right squirt. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt."

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Em, I love you."

"Love you too Bells. As for you," he said pointing at Edward, "if you hurt her in any way I'll make sure they never find your body. Got it?"

I was surprised to see that Edward remained composed and acted like Emmett didn't intimidate him at all. Most guys would probably be running for the hills by now.

"Don't worry Emmett. I promise to treat her with all the care and love she deserves. If I ever hurt her, which I have no intentions of doing, I will deliver myself to you personally to take out your vengeance as you see fit."

Emmett cocked his head to the side a bit as if he were trying to gage whether or not Edward was telling the truth. He began walking toward him and I was afraid he had taken offense to Edward being so forthright with him or that he thought Edward was feeding him a bunch of lies. He walked up to Edward swung his arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"You're alright kid. I like him Bells."

He pulled Edward into a headlock and ruffled his hair like he was his kid brother. He pulled back and looked at him seriously again.

"You're still on a probationary status with me right now though. Just because I like you today, doesn't mean I won't kill you tomorrow for hurting Bells."

"Shut up Emmett. You're going to scare him away and then I'll have to kill you for ruining what could be a really great thing."

Edward laughed and Emmett narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't worry, love. He couldn't scare me away from you. I'd just have to sneak into your room at night when he's not around."

"Yeah, well I could just camp in her room you know, right under her window. Then you wouldn't be able to sneak in there."

I nodded my head in agreement and then smiled menacingly at Emmett.

"That's true Emmett, you could do that. Remember though, I'm the one who makes your meals and I could always drug you," I said looking at him with an expression that told him he should shut up while he was ahead.

"Aw, Bells. I'm just joking around. I said I liked him didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Now, Edward and I would like to go to dinner now. I'm going to tell Sue goodbye and then we can go. You boys play nice. Especially you, Emmett."

Emmett looked at me with the most innocent expression he could but I could see the underlying mischievous little boy underneath the façade.

"Don't I always play nice?"

"Emmett," I said in a warning tone, "I mean it."

"Yeah, sure Bells. Scout's honor," he said saluting me.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk away before turning back to face Emmett. He looked at me and grinned devilishly.

"Of course, I never was a Scout, so I guess that Scout's honor is null and void right?"

"Hey now, I don't want trouble," I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Relax dude," he said slapping me on the back, "I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just having a little fun with ya. You are way too easy to mess with."

He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's what my sister's say all the time."

"Sisters huh? So you know why I'm so protective over her then."

"Yeah, I understand but I promise to be good to her. I know we just met but she's amazing. I never imagined I'd meet anyone like her."

"Yeah, well don't go getting all mushy on me here. This isn't the Ya Ya Sisterhood. She is a pretty amazing girl though. She usually doesn't give guys the time of day so you must be a pretty good guy."

"I like to think so. Are you going to ask me for references next?" I said laughing. He laughed too and then turned deadly serious.

"Maybe."

I felt my face drop and all traces of humor went with one word. Emmett slapped me on the back again and laughed loudly.

"See? Way to easy to mess with."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. He was a bit intimidating but I think we might just be good friends.

"Bye Sue," I heard Bella call as she headed out towards Emmett and me.

"Bye Bella. Enjoy that hot piece of man candy you have with you."

"Oh God," she said as she turned bright red.

"Let's go Edward before they decide to break out the embarrassing Bella stories."

She practically dragged me out of the store before another word could be said. We were walking down the street when I heard the bell ding as the bookstore door opened.

"Bye lovebirds," Emmett yelled, "don't forget to use protection."

Bella buried her face in her hands as I saw her blush redder than she ever had before. I could hear Emmett and Sue both laughing as the door closed.

"I am so sorry Edward. They think it's fun to embarrass me. Emmett thinks making me blush is entertaining."

"It's okay love. You have no reason to apologize. They love you very much you know?"

"I know and I love them. It's just Emmet has no off button, no filter. I wish he would find another hobby that didn't include embarrassing me at the worst possible times."

I turned her to me, placing a finger under her chin and making her look at me.

"Love, you have no reason to be embarrassed. I understand how frustrating it is, believe me, my family does the same things to me. That's why it's always fun to get a little revenge and I'm sure your chance for revenge on Emmett will present itself one day."

"Revenge? Yes, that sounds like a great idea. When that day comes would you be willing to help me with that?"

"I'd do anything for you Bella. Just name it."

"Good. You are far too wonderful to be real Edward."

"I could say the same thing about you. Now, I'm ready for a nice, quiet dinner. How about you?"

"Yes, definitely. I've been waiting to spend time alone with you for way too long now."

"I know, I thought I was going to go insane waiting in Rosalie's office. I was very close to pulling my hair out."

"Oh no, don't do that," she said running her hand through my hair. "It's one of my favorite things about you."

"One of your favorite things?"

"Yes, just one. I have a whole list in my head."

"I'd like to hear that list and perhaps you might like to hear mine."

"Well, I think you told me some of the things you liked about me in your studio."

"Yes, I did but there are many more."

"Many?"

"Yes, it may take a while to get through the whole list."

"Mine might take a while too."

"Well, we have the whole rest of the afternoon and tonight right?" She nodded her head in agreement

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"There's this great little Italian restaurant a couple of blocks down," she said pointing straight ahead down the street. "How about that?"

"Sounds great to me."

We made it to my car and I went around to the passenger's side to open her door. She looked up at me and smiled with those delicious lips and I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to kiss her. Before I knew it, she was sandwiched between me and the Volvo and we were practically making out in the street. She didn't seem to mind as she threw herself more into the kiss. She tangled her hands into my hair which seemed to be her favorite thing to do when we kissed, now I knew why. I moved my lips from hers and trailed them across her jawbone, to her neck and then to the spot right behind her ear.

"Edward," she sighed.

I kissed her lips, chastely, a few more times and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Never apologize for kissing me Edward. It's just another one of my favorite things about you. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"I feel the same way. I would never have imagined this could happen to me and so quickly."

She smiled sweetly at me then and I opened her door. I quickly got situated in the driver's seat and started to drive toward the direction of the restaurant. I knew I had a goofy and ridiculous smile on my face but I didn't care. I was happier than I had ever been in my life and I wanted everyone to know that the beautiful woman next to me was mine and I was hers.

**There you have it. Chapter 8 complete! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing Emmett, he so irreverent and fun. He'll be making more appearances here and there plus maybe he and Rose might meet soon? Who knows? Oh, I do but I'm not telling, lol. Yes, I'm evil I know. Hopefully, I will be able to get Chapter 9 out quicker than this one if inspiration hits. I'm not sure if I'll write the whole dinner thing. I'd like to move it on along a few days or weeks so we can get more into the story. I'm thinking I may fast forward a couple of weeks where they are working on her photo shoot and she and Edward have been seeing each other the whole time. What do all of you think? Take care! Review if you like. Reviews are nice and I enjoy reading and replying to them all. I promise to never hold my story ransom until I get a certain number of reviews. Story Alert/Favorite adds make me smile too. Until next time…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**First things first…..again…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or "Funny Face" and I have nothing witty to say about it today.**

**Hello my lovely readers! First off I would like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter. As always, they put a big smile on my face. Also, thanks to those of you who added me to your Story Alerts/Favorites this time, those make me smile also. I decided to skip ahead a little bit in hopes to move things along a little more. There are a couple of flashbacks in here but not that many. Anyway….this is a really long chapter, over 4,000 words long. I was going to split it in two but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. One reason is because, since I work for a college, we have a three day weekend this weekend. I will not be posting during that time because I seriously need some down time. I will however try my best to post the new chapter by next Wednesday. So, I hope this will make up for my soon to be absence. Still no janitor's closets but who knows what might happen next chapter….**

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

Two weeks had passed since the fateful day at the bookstore that changed my life forever. I stayed busy most of the time with all the business of modeling but I couldn't have been happier. The great thing about this job was that I got to spend the majority of my time with Edward and then I had him all to myself afterwards. We would leave the shoots and talk for hours about our childhood, favorite books, music and our dreams for the future. The more time I spent with him, and the more I talked to him, the deeper I fell for him. I wasn't sure we had made it to love yet but we were getting close, of that I was sure. We still went by the bookstore to visit with Sue and sometimes Emmett would be there. He and Edward had really hit it off as friends and that made it even easier to be with him. Now, he just had to win over Charlie whenever he got to meet him. Charlie was shocked to hear my news and thought it was all a big joke just like Emmett. I assured him it was no joke and that I was really the new model for Cullen Designs. He was excited and happy for me.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm happy for you Bells. You have always been beautiful. They couldn't have picked a better girl for the job."_

"_Thanks Dad, that's sweet."_

"_I mean it. Hey, do you think they'd be interested in hiring me? I mean you did get all of your good looks from me."_

_I laughed at him. He always knew how to make me laugh._

"_Oh hush Dad. You're too much, but I love you."_

"_Love you too, kid."_

I told him about Edward during that conversation too and he was a little more hesitant about that subject. I think he was secretly hoping that I would never ever date or get married. Father's are funny that way. He assured me he was happy that I found someone so nice and that he promised to keep the guns locked up whenever Edward finally got to meet him. Emmett had Edward absolutely terrified of Charlie and, no matter what I said, he was scared to meet him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward, it's fine. Emmett is just trying to scare you. You know how he likes to play around with you. It won't be that bad, I promise. Charlie will love you."_

"_I don't know Bella. I mean, I practically assaulted you the first time I saw you and then kept attacking you those first couple of days. Oh God, he's going to see the guilt written all over my face. He's going to shoot me right as I walk through the door isn't he?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at him and he just narrowed his eyes at me in concern._

"_Stop Edward, seriously," I said squeezing his hand. I wouldn't lie to you. It will all be fine. Just be your wonderful, charming self and everything will go smoothly."_

_He smiled at me then, still nervous and I couldn't keep myself from giving him a reassuring kiss which seemed to wipe away all of his worries._

_**End Flashback**_

I hated to admit that this whole experience with the magazine had been more fun than I could have ever imagined. I think Edward, Alice and Rosalie had a lot to do with that. Edward was so gentle and patient with me as I got the hang of posing. I couldn't imagine ever working with another photographer. There was something about working with someone you cared so much about that made it easier, more fun and light. Alice and Rose were there through all of my wardrobe fittings and changes making sure that I was absolutely comfortable in everything I posed in. They had kept their promise to Edward, not that we had ever doubted them. They had become two of the best friends I had ever had and I hoped I could keep them and Edward forever. Today was the day my first issue would hit the stands. Instead of doing the standard issue, like they usually do, they decided to use this issue as my introduction to the fashion world and the public in general. Meaning, that my face and body was plastered throughout the whole magazine. They had done a variety of poses of me in evening gowns, casual wear, club attire and even a swimsuit much to my chagrin. They also put in an interview with me so their readers could get to know 'the girl behind the face' as Alice said. They didn't normally do this kind of thing for their models but Alice and Rose believed it would help their readers to connect with me more, that it would make me more real to them. They were even toying with the idea of me having my own column in each issue where I could write about life in general, my favorite books or music, or just anything that I wanted to share. I was thrilled with the idea. It would finally give me the chance to use my Journalism Degree. They were throwing a big party in the ballroom they actually had in their building, tonight in celebration of my first official issue and I was happy that my friends and family would get to be there to support me. Charlie would be there so Edward was a nervous wreck.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward! Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_My dad is going to be able to come to the party next week! Isn't that great?"_

"_Um…yeah, that's great. I guess we'll finally get to meet then."_

_It was so funny to me that he wasn't nearly as intimidated by Emmett as he was my father and Emmett was a giant compared to Charlie._

"_Oh come on Edward. I told you not to be so nervous about it. Besides, we'll be in a crowded room. There would be too many witnesses for him to shoot you," I said grinning at him._

"_Very funny Bella," he said trying to look serious but I could see the little hint of a smile on his lips._

_**End Flashback**_

Charlie wasn't the only one who would be there. Edward's parents were coming too. They had built this business and made it successful. They had retired a few years ago leaving their children to handle it all. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to meet his parents but he gave me reassurances, just as I did for him, that they would love me. Sue was coming also and so were her children Seth and Leah. Jacob and Billy would be coming along also with Jacob's mysterious fiancée. No one would tell me who she was, not even her name. Renee and Phil were even coming all the way from Florida. She thought it was the greatest thing ever that her daughter was a model and made it a point to tell everyone she met that they should pick up the next issue of Cullen Designs. I'll admit, I was nervous but I was just happy that I was going to be surrounded with so many people that I loved. It was 4:30 and the party started at 7:00. Alice had already informed me that I would be getting ready at the Cullen Designs building. She still didn't trust me to dress myself or do my makeup so I just went along with it. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs to my truck. She wanted me there by 5:00 because she said it would take that long for all of us to get ready. I walked out of the door of my apartment building and was surprised to see Edward leaning against his Volvo. He was seriously the sexiest man I know and he was all mine.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like a lift and that it might be nice to spend just a few minutes alone together before the busy night tonight."

"That sounds great actually. You are the most thoughtful man ever."

"Only for you love, only for you."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him, what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Edward wasn't having that. He wrapped his arms around me and immediately deepened the kiss sending my heart into a frenzy. It was amazing that he still had the same affect on me as he did that first day he kissed me. The feeling hadn't gotten old yet and I had a feeling it never would. We finally broke away panting for air.

"I'd really love to continue this Edward but Alice will have both of our hides if we don't get over there to get ready."

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, which I had learned he did when he was frustrated or annoyed.

"Yes, you're right. She sucks the fun out of everything," he pouted.

"Aw, you're so cute when you pout but seriously we have to go."

We quickly got in the car and made our way to Cullen Designs. We made it upstairs at 5:05 and I knew we were probably in for it. We walked in the door to see Alice pacing back and forth until she turned to look at us with a look of absolute annoyance.

"Where the hell have you two been? I said 5:00, didn't I? Does anybody ever listen to me? We don't have time for this. We have to get ready. Everything has to be perfect. How is it supposed to be perfect if nobody will do what I ask?"

Edward grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from the pacing she had started up again.

"Ali, calm down. We are only five minutes late and that's my fault. I'm sorry. Now, everything is going to be great tonight. You always throw one hell of a party and tonight isn't going to be any different. Now, Bella's here so you, her and Rose can all get ready for the night. I'm going to go to the other room and get ready myself. Take a deep breath, okay?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward, you're right. Now beat it."

"Nice," he said before walking out the door.

"Come on Bella. We've got work to do."

By 6:45 we were all ready for the party. Rosalie had left earlier to pick up their parents and Alice went ahead into the ballroom. I had to stay behind since they wanted to introduce me as I walked in. I was so nervous about being the center of attention but I took comfort knowing that Edward would be by my side the entire time. It was nearing 7:00 now and my nerves were even more tense than before.

"Bella," I heard Edward breath behind me.

"Hi," I said shyly blushing at the intense look in his eyes.

"You look amazing, more than amazing, stunning."

"Thanks, you look great too."

He really did. Alice had decided to let this be more of a casual yet formal event so Edward got out of wearing a tux or a suit. Instead, Alice had put him in a black button down with silver pinstripes running through it and simple black slacks. Wearing all black was definitely a good thing for Edward. He looked even sexier than usual, if that was even possible. She had put me in a silver dress, which I now saw was on purpose so I would match Edward, and the tallest pair of heels I had ever worn. As if I wasn't nervous enough, I now had to deal with these death traps. Edward saw my distress, leaned down to kiss my cheek and smiled at me reassuringly. Then he took my hand and led me towards the doors of the ballroom.

"Relax Bella," he said squeezing my hand. "You are going to be wonderful tonight. Everyone will love you."

"I hope so," I replied as he chuckled at me.

"Love, I would never tell you so if it wasn't the truth. Now, just enjoy your night. This is all about you and all for you."

"Okay."

He knocked on the doors and they were slowly opened to reveal a ballroom full of people. I was grateful that the ballroom wasn't one of those huge affairs and that Alice had kept the invite list to a minimum. My nerves tensed up again but were calmed a bit when I looked to see the smiling faces of my family and friends. The sight of them made me feel better about the night because I knew, no matter what, they would still be there for me tomorrow. Even if all of this blew up in my face, even if the leaders in fashion I met tonight thought I was terrible, they would still love me and accept me tomorrow. Even the man beside me would still be there for me. I had no doubts about that.

"Ladies and gentleman. May I have your attention please?" I heard Alice say from beside us.

"I would like to introduce the newest addition to Cullen Designs and our new cover model, Miss. Bella Swan."

The room erupted in applause, mainly from my family and friends and I could feel the heat rise to my face as I was brought into the center of attention.

"Go Bells!" I heard Emmett yell from the crowd and looked to see Sue smack him on the head for being such a loud mouth. I saw Seth laugh at their display until Emmett glared at him and he quickly moved away.

"Please be sure to come by and introduce yourself to her. We are proud to have her working with us and look forward to many successful years with her here. Thank you and everybody have a great evening. We hope you enjoy our little party."

The band started playing then and Alice started walking our way.

"Okay Bella, we have several people for you to meet. It won't take too long but we need to get started."

"Alice, could I go speak to my family and friends first? I mean, just for a few minutes. I haven't seen my parents, especially my mom, in a while. I'd like to at least say hi."

"Sure, that's not a problem. We really should wait for Rose anyway. Their flight was delayed a bit, so they are running a little late. Once they get here, we'll all come over and then we'll get you out there on the floor to meet everybody else."

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate that. Come on Edward," I said practically dragging him.

"Slow down love, they aren't going to disappear."

I laughed at him.

"Oh hush Edward. You just want to delay meeting my father as long as you can."

"Well, are you sure he doesn't have a gun somewhere on him. I mean he is a cop, he knows where to hide those things so no one would ever know it's there."

"I'm sure Edward. Take your own advice and relax."

He smiled at me nervously and shook his head in agreement.

**EPOV**

"Dad!" Bella yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him.

"Hey Bells, you look incredible. You were beautiful before but you are a knockout."

She swatted him on the arm.

"Oh hush Dad," she said smiling as she turned to me offering her hand. I took it and she pulled me toward her and her father.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen, the guy I told you about. Edward, this is my father, Charlie."

"Pleased to meet you sir. Bella has told me so much about you."

"Has she now? Did she tell you about my vast gun collection?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me. _I knew it, I'm going to die right here._

"Dad! You promised you would be good. Stop trying to scare him off."

"I am being good Bells, just giving the boy a hard time. Lighten up kid, I'd never shoot you. Not in this big of a crowd anyway. Too many witnesses."

I shifted my eyes to Bella and she started laughing.

"I told you so. Dad, seriously. Be nice. Edward is a wonderful man and he treats me very well. Isn't that what you always wanted."

"No, I wanted you to wait until I was dead to find a guy and get married. I suppose if you have to date he'll do," he said grinning at me with that same mischievous look that Emmett had.

"I promise you that I will be good to her Chief Swan. I was incredibly lucky to find her and I don't have any intentions of doing something hurt her or ruin what we have. I already told Emmett that, if I did, I would deliver myself personally for any punishment he deemed worthy. The same goes for you. I suppose you could both be part of that. Emmett said they would never find my body. I suppose you could help him cover his tracks. Right?"

Charlie laughed loudly at my statement.

"True, that's definitely true. I like you though, kid. I think we'll let you live a bit longer. That alright with you Bells?"

"That's more than alright with me Dad," she said smiling up at me.

"Thanks Chief Swan. I appreciate that."

"No problem kid and call me Charlie."

Okay, Charlie."

Bella squeezed my hand and gave me a look that said _I told you so _as I breathed a sigh of relief. Meeting her father wasn't that bad after all.

Once the introduction to Charlie was over it was time to meet Renee.

"Hi Mom," Bella said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks," she said as she turned to wave and smile at the man beside Renee.

"Hi Phil. Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world Bella. I think Renee would have literally had a fit if I even so much as joked about us not coming."

"You're probably right."

"Hey stop talking about me like I'm not here you two. They used to do this all the time when Bella lived with us," Renee said as she looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry Mom. You know I love you. Mom, Phil, this is Edward Cullen. Remember I told you about him when I called."

"Oh," Renee said smiling at me, "this is the young man that's swept our little Bella off her feet. Damn Bella, I raised you right. You found yourself one hot piece of man."

"Mom!" Bella yelled and turned bright red.

"What? It's the truth. You really are a very good looking young man."

"Um…thanks Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh no, please call me Renee. After all, you are practically my son-in-law."

"Oh God, Phil you should have kept her home."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I'm embarrassing you. I can't help myself. I promise to be on my best behavior. I'm so proud of you honey. This is a big deal and such a great opportunity."

"I know. I never imagined I would be part of something like this."

"She really is a natural Renee. It's been great working with her and getting to know her," I said.

"I'm glad. She deserves to have all the happiness and success in the world. That's all any mother ever wants for her child. Now, you be good to her."

"Yes, I will. I'm afraid I've been threatened with death and a cover up of said death if I'm not."

"Charlie and Emmett?" She said directing her question to Bella.

Bella nodded.

"Who else?"

"Oh, those two. Emmett is just like his father. Don't let them worry you Edward. They are both all talk. I'm the one you have to worry about."

We all laughed at that and talked a little while longer until someone came up and tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Jake! I'm so glad you could make it," she said hugging him.

So this was Jake. I had heard Bella talk about him before and I admit I was a bit jealous. They had practically grown up together and had dated briefly. Bella said that dating didn't work out for them because it felt too awkward. She said it was like dating her brother and that they decided to just go back to being friends.

"Hey Bells," he said. "You know I wouldn't have missed this. Bella, a model? I would have never imagined that. You were always basically a tomboy growing up. I don't even remember you playing with Barbies."

"That's because I didn't. I was too busy climbing trees and getting muddy and bloody with you and Emmett."

"We were quite a team."

"Yep. Jake, this is Edward Cullen. He and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now. Edward, this is Jacob Black my childhood friend and once fellow mischief maker."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob."

He shook my hand and gripped it hard in what I assumed was his attempt to give me the same message Charlie and Emmett had given me.

"You too Edward."

"So, Jake. Where's this mysterious fiancée of yours. Oh, yeah about that….."

"Jake?"

Bella and I turned to see who was calling for Jacob and Bella smiled.

"Oh, hi Leah. It's good to see you."

"Yeah, hi Bella. Jake, honey? Mom needed to ask you something about her car."

"Yeah sure, sure. I'll be there in a minute babe," he said leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

We watched Leah walk away and Bella turned to Jacob with wide eyes.

"Leah Clearwater is your fiancée?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God Jake! I thought you two hated each other. I know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Bells. You two really don't know each other that well, that's all. Besides, things change. One day we hated each other and the next we were all over each other in the back room of the garage."

"Whoa Jake," Bella said holding up her hands to him. "I so don't need any details about that."

"Aren't you happy for me Bells?"

"Of course, I'm just in shock. No one would tell me anything about who your fiancée was. I never expected it to be Leah. I'm happy for you though. Tell Leah that if she wants a great dress that I can get her set up with Alice. She'll make sure she has the dress of her dreams."

"Thanks Bells, I'll do that. Well, I should get over to Sue. It was nice meeting you Edward. Be good to Bells, she's one of a kind."

"Oh I know and I will."

"Good," he said as he smiled at me and shook my hand.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called.

We turned to look for her and saw her parting her way through the crowd with Jasper being dragged behind her. Then I saw Rose and my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I couldn't help my excitement. They had been overseas for a few months and we had all missed them so much.

"Edward!" My mother cried running to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hi Mom! I missed you."

"I missed you too honey."

Dad made his way over and hugged me once Mom let me go. He stepped away and patted me on the back.

"Hi son. You look good."

"Thanks."

I turned to introduce Bella but she wasn't by my side. I turned around to look for her and noticed her a few feet behind me.

"Bella," I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Come here love, I'd like you to meet my parents."

She hesitantly walked toward me and accepted my hand. Once she was beside me I dropped her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I wondered briefly if she would be okay with me calling her my girlfriend. She hadn't introduced me as her boyfriend to her family but maybe she thought it would make me uncomfortable. We would definitely need to talk about this.

"Bella, this is my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

She stepped forward towards them and reached out her hand to shake theirs.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

My mother was having none of that. She leaped forward and embraced Bella as if she were one of her own.

"Oh, please call us Esme and Carlisle dear. We are so pleased to meet you," she said pulling away from Bella.

"Indeed we are," my father said offering his hand for Bella to shake.

"We have heard nothing but great things about you from both Edward and Alice. I think Alice talks about you as much as Edward does."

"Oh," she said blushing, "sorry that they had to bore you with little ole me."

"Oh no dear," Esme said, "we were more than happy to hear all about you. Our Edward has never taken to a woman like he has with you. I was beginning to fear we would never have grandchildren from him."

"Mom! We just started dating!" I cried.

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed by family members with no filter.

"What, it's true son," Carlisle said. "Someone's got to carry on the Cullen name."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh oh," Alice said, "everybody step back he's going to blow."

"I am not going to blow. I'm perfectly fine."

"Aw look, he's embarrassed Alice," Rose said. "I don't believe I've ever seen Edward blush."

"Oh hush you two," Esme said. "You're embarrassing your brother in front of his lovely girlfriend."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yo Bells! What's the deal with this food? It looks like elf food and that is not going to work for…..Oh sorry," Emmett said.

"It's okay Emmett. I wanted to introduce you to my family anyway."

"Everybody this is Emmett Swan, Bella's brother."

"Emmett, this is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and my sister Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said but I saw his gaze linger on Rose. She seemed to be pretty interested in him herself. How could I have missed that before? He was exactly her type. They would be perfect together. I looked down at Bella and saw that she had noticed too. She was grinning widely as Emmett and Rose continued to stare at each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Emmett," my father said snapping Emmett's attention back to the rest of us. He smiled and blushed a blush that would rival Bella any day.

"Alright Bella," Alice chirped. "It's time to get out there and mingle. Edward, Jasper and I will go with you. We'll see the rest of you later. This shouldn't take long."

"Take your time," Emmett said as he walked towards Rose.

I had a feeling those two would be inseparable soon.

"Did you see that?" Bella said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie were completely smitten with each other."

"Really? I didn't notice," Alice said.

"Yeah, I saw that too love. I'm glad though. Rose has been so lonely and she needs a good guy in her life for a change. Emmett is perfect for her."

"Well, I guess your family is being invaded by the Swans," Bella said smiling at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her before we set off to introduce Bella to the crowd.

**Phew! Long chapter right? I hope all of you enjoyed it. I thought having a party to introduce Bella would be the best way for everyone to meet. I especially wanted Edward to meet Charlie and for Emmett and Rosalie to finally come face to face with one another. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about what happens with Emmett and Rosalie at the party. Anybody interested in reading that? Well….enough of my rambling. Review if you like and let me know how good or bad you think this was. Until next time…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer *sigh*: I do not own "Twilight" nor do I own "Funny Face" I would be thrilled and rich if I did.**

**Okay, so my extra time off went by really fast but it was great. I now present Chapter 10. I'm posting earlier than usual to make up for my long absence. It's probably not my best but you know how that goes. It's also a shorter chapter but I needed to get through it so we can move on to the next fun part. I put, what I guess you would call, a lime in here because it's certainly not a lemon. I hope it's not too disastrous. I'm really not too sure about this chapter and I apologize beforehand if it ends up boring you to tears. I promise to try my best and make the next chapter better. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Reviews were kind of sparse last time but I appreciated the ones I got. I hope ya'll are not getting bored with my story. I'm hoping to actually finish it up pretty soon. Okay……**

**READ ON!**

**EPOV**

Bella was a complete hit at the party. We were introducing her to some well known designers that we frequently worked with as well as some of our sponsors. They all loved her and couldn't wait to see how well sales for the new issue came out. It seemed that everyone that met her had the same faith in her that I did. I talked more with Charlie and was relieved that we seemed to get along so well. He even invited me to go fishing with him and his buddies whenever Bella and I got the chance to visit Forks. Bella seemed incredibly happy. She kept a smile on her face the entire night and she looked absolutely lovely. She seemed to glow with joy. My mother and father adored her already but it was hard not to adore Bella. That night seemed to be pure magic and there was one thing that made it even more exciting.

_**Flashback**_

_I noticed Alice looking around the room as she walked towards me._

"_Edward, have you seen Bella?"_

"_No, she was just talking to Mom. Maybe she knows where she went."_

_We walked over to Mom as she and Renee were chatting._

"_Hey Mom, where did Bella go? Alice has been looking for her."_

"_Oh, didn't she say something about needing a little fresh air Renee?"_

"_Yes, she did. She may be out in the hallway. She said she'd be right back and she hasn't been gone long."_

"_Thanks," Alice said, "I guess I'll go get her."_

"_No, I'll go. She probably does need a bit of a break anyway. I'll go check on her for you."_

"_Sure Edward, you just want an excuse to get her alone but go ahead you lovesick puppy."_

_I just rolled my eyes at her as she, Mom and Renee laughed. I walked out into the hallway and didn't see Bella anywhere._

"_Bella?" I called out but there was no answer._

_I went down the left corridor but didn't see her so I headed toward the stairwell thinking she may have gone there for some privacy. I was nearly there when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a room._

"_What the hell?"_

_The door closed and the room was completely dark. _

"_Were you looking for me Edward?"_

"_Bella? What is going on?"_

"_Well," she said turning on the light to show me where we were, "I seem to remember a conversation about a janitor's closet. Do you remember that little conversation, Edward?"_

_Fuck, the sexy vixen was back._

"_Um…yeah. I….uh…I definitely remember that conversation."_

_She walked toward me then and pushed me up against the wall. She leaned up and kissed me just behind my ear making me groan._

"_Well then," she whispered, "I think it's about time we made our fantasy come true. Don't you?" She asked as she bit my earlobe gently._

"_God yes," I said and, before she could object, I had her pushed up against the other wall as I began to devour her perfect mouth. I moved away from her mouth and trailed kisses all over her neck and back up her jaw line. I took her earlobe in my mouth and nibbled and sucked on it making her moan._

"_Edward," she sighed._

"_I love you Bella," I breathed into her ear._

_It was the first time I had ever said it to her but I couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled back to look at me._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said, I love you Bella. I love you, I love you, I love you." I leaned down and kissed her again chastely. I pulled away to look in her eyes hoping desperately that she felt the same way. She smiled and then threw her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. She moved one hand to caress my cheek and pulled back again to smile at me._

"_I love you too Edward. More than I ever thought possible. I love you, so much."_

_She didn't give me a chance to respond but it seemed we had both said all we needed to say. We kissed with a passion that we had never had before. Her hands roamed my chest as mine began an exploration of their own. I ran my hand from her neck, to her shoulder, down her arm and her hip to caress her thigh. I lifted her up then and her dress rode up to reveal her beautiful, creamy thighs as she wrapped her legs around me. Our kisses were becoming more and more heated. I felt Bella's tongue reach out and lick my lips trying to coax me into opening up to her but I wasn't going to give in so easily. She was unbuttoning my shirt and soon enough had my skin exposed so she could run her hands over my now unclothed chest. She leaned her head down and placed kisses all over my chest making me moan for more. I placed my free hand on her face bringing her lips back to mine. She tried again to coax me into opening up my mouth for her but I just grinned against her lips. She growled in frustration but continued to kiss me. It seemed she had a plan to get me just where she wanted me. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and ground into me. When my arousal met hers I couldn't stop the groan and gasp that escaped my lips. She took advantage of that gasp and slipped her tongue past my lips giving her exactly what she wanted. Our tongues danced together as we continued to grind into one another every so often. All too soon, we needed air and had to stop. Besides, we hadn't made love yet and this is not where I wanted our first time to be._

"_Bella," I said panting for air, "we need to stop."_

_She unwrapped her legs from around me and I gently placed her back on her feet._

"_Why?" She asked._

_I smiled down at her lovingly and stroked her cheek._

"_Because, I love you and I don't want things to go too far here. I want to make love to you someday but this is not the right time or place. I want it to be special for us. Not that this wasn't special. It is definitely a memory I will keep with me always, you sexy little vixen you."_

_She blushed and shook her head in agreement._

"_You're right. Besides, I think we should get back to the party. I'm pretty sure Alice will blow a gasket soon if I stay gone much longer."_

_We straightened out our clothes and hair and headed back to the party._

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, that was one great night and I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face as I remembered it.

"Hey handsome," Bella said as she plopped down in my lap, "what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about your party last month."

"Really? Any part in particular?"

"Hmm….well I was thinking about this incredibly sexy woman that locked me in the janitor's closet with her and took advantage of me."

"Is that so? I hope you had a good time."

"The best, my love. I always have a good time with you."

"Edward, flattery will get you everywhere."

"I certainly hope so."

She laughed at me then and turned to straddle my lap as we kissed. We were a month into our relationship and still had not made love. We both wanted to wait a while longer before taking that step but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun in the process. Before Bella, I never knew I could get this aroused while being completely clothed. If the feelings were this incredible and intense with all of our clothes on, I could only imagine what it was going to be like once we finally took that big leap and made love for the first time.

**BPOV**

Since the party my life had been a whirlwind. We continued to do shoot after shoot since my first issue was a big hit. I was more excited about that than I thought I would be. I guess because I expected it to be a big bomb. How wrong I was. I had letters pouring in everyday from women of all ages who were excited that I was the new cover model for Cullen Designs. It took a lot of time but I made sure to respond back to each of them myself. I didn't want some assistant who barely knew me to send off a form letter of thanks to them. They had taken the time to write to me and, the least I could do was take the time to write my own thank you back to them. One of the designers from the party, Laurent, had invited me, Alice, Rosalie and Edward to his studio in Paris to look at some of his new designs. He wanted me, and only me, to wear his designs and was hoping that Cullen Designs would do a feature on them. So, we were scheduled to leave in a few days to look them over and I was beyond excited. I had never traveled outside of the United States but I always wanted to go to Paris. Now that I had Edward, it would be even more incredible. Who doesn't want to spend time with their significant other in the most romantic city in the world? Edward, of course, had been there many times but was so excited about going this time that you would think it was his first time going. He said he couldn't wait to take me out and share the sights with me. I couldn't wait either. I was daydreaming about our time there when someone knocked on my apartment door. I looked through the peephole to see Edward. I threw the door open and immediately kissed him.

"Hello love," he said pulling back from me smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too. Are you all packed yet?"

I grabbed his hand and brought him inside.

"I'm nearly finished. We still have a few days though, so I don't want to pack everything up."

"True, don't tell Alice but I haven't even started yet."

"Oh Edward you are a naughty boy," I said swatting him on the ass.

"Don't you know it?" He said flashing that devilish, crooked grin that always melted me into a big puddle of mush.

"Behave mister or I might just have to tell Alice that you haven't packed so she can come over and help you with that."

His eyes got wide and he started shaking his head furiously.

"No, no….please don't do that," he begged teasingly.

"You know I wouldn't."

"Yes, I do. So, are you still excited for the trip?"

"Yes, I'm even looking forward to going to Laurent's studio and trying on all those clothes."

"You have crossed over to the dark side love."

"I know, isn't it terrible?"

"No, not really. The dark side can be fun you know," he practically purred at me.

"True," I said as I winked at him.

"Well, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Edward, you know how I feel about surprises."

"Yes, but you'll love this. I'm sure besides I'm telling you what it is now. You don't even have to wait."

"Really? What is it?"

"Yes, you don't like surprises at all do you? Look at how your face is lit up with excitement."

"Hush," I said socking him in the shoulder. "Tell me what it is."

"Okay, okay. I arranged it so you and I could spend a few extra days in Paris all by ourselves. No designers, no modeling, no photo shoots. Just you and me enjoying time with each other."

"Oh Edward," I said as I threw myself at him in a hug, "that's wonderful. Thank you so much. I was really worried that we might not get to really enjoy our time there with work being involved."

"I know, that's why I worked this out with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't want you to miss out on really enjoying yourself and I didn't want to miss out on having you all to myself in the most romantic place in the world."

"You're too good to me Edward. I love you."

"You deserve so much more my Bella and I love you."

We settled in on my couch not really watching whatever movie was playing on the television. Before long we were both fast asleep in each other's arms dreaming of Paris.

**So, review if you like. I hope it was a worthwhile read. Laurent will not be bad, nothing like that will happen. This story is a happy one. I hope the janitor's closet scene was okay, sorry if it sucked Serpent91, I know you really wanted that scene in there, ha. Well….I'm off to work. Until next time……**


	11. Chapter 11

**First things first…..because I'm a good girl I am (if anybody can tell me what movie that line comes from, I just might have to add you in as a character next chapter. Perhaps as one of Laurent's fashion assistants…..) Anyway….I do not own "Twilight" nor do I own "Funny Face" and I have nothing witty to say about that, oh well.**

**Hello my lovely readers! Did you think I had abandoned the story? Not a chance. I'm having way too much fun to do that. Sorry, it has taken so long but inspiration has been playing hide and seek with me and it still is a bit. This is not the most exciting chapter but it's getting them to Paris. I've decided to split it into threes. This is the first part, which is the flight really, then there will be the business part and then E/B alone time fun in Paris. I'm still debating on the whole lemon thing. We'll see if I can actually accomplish that one. I really want to write it, so I'm going to give it a try but I'll warn you it will probably be the only one in the whole story. Okay, I'm sure you want to read the actual story now. **

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was on my way to Paris. I had always dreamed of going there but never thought that dream would actually come true. Now, here I sit next to an amazing man, in first class and on my way to a meeting with a famous fashion designer who wants me to be the face of his clothing line. Even my dreams were nothing like this. Sometimes I felt like I was going to wake up and find that all of this had disappeared that there was no Edward, no Alice or Rosalie and no Cullen Designs to model for.

"Love what are you thinking about?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I was just thinking how this all seems like a dream. It seems so unreal."

He chuckled at me and took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes, I'm sure it does but I assure you, it's all real."

"So, what are the plans for our time in Paris?"

"Well, were going to get all of the business part over with as quickly as possible. We'll spend the first day with Laurent and the second day we'll be doing a photo shoot. I mean you can't go somewhere like Paris and not take advantage of the scenery right? Especially with you added to it," he said as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Then you and I have five whole days to ourselves."

"Five? Really?! I know you said we'd have a few days to ourselves, but five?"

"Yes. It's all arranged."

"How did you manage that Edward? How did you ever get Alice and Rosalie to agree to give us five days away from work?"

"Well, that's another reason we are doing the photo shoot on the second day. I told them if they would give you all of that time off that we could work in a shoot while in Paris and they could use those pictures for the next issue. You've already finished your column for it, so they won't need to wait for that. We could even stay longer if we decide to, or go explore somewhere else."

"I love you Edward! You are incredible."

"Anything for you my love. We need the time together anyway. I mean I know we spend a lot of time together back home but we are never really alone. Now we can be."

"That's true. I'm really looking forward to it. Do you have anything planned for our five days together?"

"Well, I know you'll want to do some sightseeing, so we'll do a bit of that but I did book a really beautiful suite. It would be a shame not to enjoy it a bit," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Edward, you pervert!" I scolded him but couldn't help but laugh. I mean who wouldn't want to be stuck in a suite, or anywhere really, with Edward Cullen for five days?

"Oh come on love, you know you were thinking the same thing."

"Well," I said pausing and then smiling wickedly at him, "that's true."

Our physical relationship was heating up with each passing day. We had been together for a little over month now and, although we had explored each other a bit, we had yet to make love. I had a feeling that this trip would change that though and that made me nervous but excited as well. I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted Edward.

"Hey Edward," I said giving him a wicked smile.

"Hmm?"

I leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Interested in joining the mile high club?"

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened and he even blushed a little. Then he grinned at me and leaned in to whisper to me.

"Who's the pervert now? That does sound like a very pleasurable idea _Isabella_ but I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

I gave him a confused look and he just chuckled at me.

"Love, you know how I feel about this already. Remember our discussion in the janitor's closet?"

I thought back to that night remembering what he had said to me when he stopped us from going any further when we were in the janitor's closet.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella," he said panting for air, "we need to stop."_

_I unwrapped my legs from around him and he gently placed me back on my feet._

"_Why?" I asked. I knew we both wanted this and I didn't understand why he would stop._

_He smiled down at me and stroked my cheek._

"_Because, I love you and I don't want things to go too far here. I want to make love to you someday but this is not the right time or place. I want it to be special for us. Not that this wasn't special. It is definitely a memory I will keep with me always, you sexy little vixen you."_

_He was right and I knew it. It should be special even if I would have settled for a janitor's closet just to be with this sexy, wonderful man._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh," I said, "yeah I remember and you're right, again. You're just too sexy for your own good Edward Cullen. I can't help myself."

"Not nearly as sexy as you love and I'm glad you want me that much. I want you too but, like I said before, I want our first time to be special and a bit more comfortable."

"Yeah, there's that too. I'm sure we could have made it work though. Don't you think so?" I said winking at him.

"Yes definitely, we could have but my answer is still no love."

"You are so unfair spoiling my fun like that."

He laughed at me and reached down taking my hand, intertwining our fingers and lifting them to kiss my hand.

"Believe me, I plan on showing you lots of fun and who knows what might happen on the flight back," he said grinning at me seductively.

I looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Cullen."

"See that you do."

We settled in for our flight and, despite how excited we were, we fell asleep about an hour in. Before I knew it we were being awakened by the pilot announcing that we would be landing soon. We fastened our seat belts and I looked out the window soaking in the scenery. I was finally here and I couldn't wait to see what the next seven days held for me.

**Told ya it was short but I wanted to get something out for ya'll to read. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review. Thanks to my new reviewers and those who have just added me on to their story alerts/favorites. I appreciate them all and they put a big smile on my face. I'm serious about what I said in the disclaimer. If any of you can tell me what movie that line ("I'm a good girl I am") comes from then you will be a character next chapter. It won't be a major role, most likely (as I said before) Laurent's assistant but you will be mentioned. If more than one of you gets it, then I'll just have to work all of you in there somehow huh? HA….thanks for reading. Please leave me a review if you like! No pressure, I promise not to hold chapters hostage or anything. Until next time….. **


	12. Chapter 12

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not delusional. I know that "Twilight" and "Funny Face" do not belong to me and so do all of you. Moving on……**

**BONJOUR, my lovely readers!! First off, I am so very, very, very, very sorry that I have taken so long to update. Work has kept me in a constant state of chaos and I have been absolutely uninspired. Here I am though! Chapter 12. Everybody say YAY!!!! Anyway….three of my wonderful readers/reviewers got the answer to my question correct. The line "I'm a good girl I am," came from the movie "My Fair Lady." The first one to give me that answer was Jayme (****spritegirl24)****, so she will be featured a little more prominently than my other two winners, Sarah (****sakurarwr) and Elizabeth (paper0clip)****. You two are in this chapter also though and I hope all of you like how I've written you into the story. I want everyone to keep in mind, for the sake of adding my readers in as characters, that my Laurent is the opposite, in his overall physical image, of the Laurent in the movie. Anyway….hope no one is offended by my changing that. Okay, moving on. I've decided Paris will be in four parts instead of three. The next will be photo shoot day which will still consist of Bella and Edward being alone but they will be mostly working. Then we'll move on to fun vacation time. Hope all of you will like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Okay, enough of my rambling, right? RIGHT!!!**

**READ ON!!!**

**BPOV**

I was surprised to find myself so excited as the driver stopped in front of Laurent's building. I couldn't believe this very well known, European designer wanted me to be the one to model his designs. Laurent was highly sought after by all of the fashion magazines. They all wanted him to choose them to showcase his talent but he had chosen Cullen Designs and me for that honor. We made our way into the building and Laurent immediately came running from the back, his arms thrown open wide in greeting.

"Ah, if it isn't my friends from Cullen Designs and their lovely Bella," he said in his thick, French accent.

"Alice dear, I was so pleased when you called me. I have always wanted to work with Cullen Designs and even more so now since you have Bella as your model. No offense my dears, but I would have never let that awful Tanya anywhere near my designs. And where is your sister, Rose? I thought she would be coming with you."

"Oh, no," Alice said, "she decided to stay and make sure everything continued running smoothly at the office. We have another issue coming out soon and she felt like someone should be there if something went wrong."

Alice smirked as she fed Laurent her lie. We all knew the real reason Rose stayed behind was because Emmett couldn't come on the trip with us. Since my party the two of them had been inseparable. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if they came up to us one day soon saying they had run off to Vegas and gotten married. I was happy for them though. I had never seen Emmett so happy and so in love. He'd had a toxic relationship a few years back and had been skittish of relationships since then. He was a goner though when Rose walked into his life.

"Ah well, we shall make it without her, no? She must come the next time you visit and I will want you to visit again and again and again."

"I'm sure she will Laurent. Now what have you got to show us today?"

"Yes, I have some wonderful, beautiful things to show you today. We have been working tirelessly to get them all done. I'm sure my assistant will need a long vacation after this. I'm afraid I have worked her poor fingers to the bone. Jayme?!," he yelled.

"Yes Laurent," the girl said as she came from the back.

"Ah, Jayme dear. Please come and meet my friends from Cullen Designs."

Jayme stepped toward us and smiled.

"This is Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the young lady we have been preparing the designs for."

"Oh," her face lit up in excitement, "it is a pleasure to meet you all and especially you Bella. Laurent has raved about you since he came back from your party."

"Ah, she exaggerates."

"Now Laurent," she said raising her eyebrow at him, "I do not exaggerate. You know I'm telling the truth."

He blushed and bowed his head.

"She speaks the truth. I'm sorry, I am just very excited. Anyway, Jayme, please show our friends to the backroom so we can get started."

"Right this way," she said as she led us to the door they had both entered from.

The backroom was lovely, with a small catwalk and a vast array of photographs hanging everywhere that must have been Laurent's many clever designs.

"Please, have a seat. We will be ready in a moment."

She turned and headed to yet another backroom to help Laurent get started. A few moments later they both re-emerged with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Friends, we are ready to begin. I have selected six designs to be modeled for you today. If you like them, we will go from there and see what you would like me to do for your magazine. Okay? Let's get started. Jayme, please send out our first model."

Jayme went to the curtain at the end of the catwalk, opened it and gestured for the first girl to walk out and show us the first of Laurent's designs. By the time we had seen them all, I was amazed. Laurent was more talented than I had imagined and I found myself hoping that Alice would give him the green light to be the principle designer for Cullen Designs and for me. Edward and I looked over at Alice who had a mask of calm over her face. I couldn't tell whether she was impressed or disappointed. Poor Laurent was staring at us and wringing his hands in anticipation. Even his Jayme looked like she might pass out if Alice didn't say something soon. I looked over at Alice once more and saw her face break out in a huge grin.

"I loved them," she practically squealed.

"Oh my God, Laurent, I knew you were good but that was amazing. I would like for you to take pictures of each design and have them sent to my hotel. I will then get them to Rosalie and see what she thinks. She is just as much a part of this decision as I am. I'm positive she will see just how brilliantly talented you are as well. Bella? What do you think?"

"I think they are wonderful. I would definitely be proud to wear such beautiful things."

Laurent looked as if he would burst with happiness.

"Thank you so much my friends. I am so happy."

Alice smiled at him and patted his arm before turning back to Edward and me.

"Well, I guess we should all head back to the hotel. Please send those pictures as soon as possible Laurent," she said as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Alice! I wish to invite all of you to come to my chateaux now and have lunch with my sisters and me. I would be most honored and my sisters would be thrilled to meet all of you."

"Oh, that would be lovely Laurent," Alice replied. "You're sure that would be alright with your sister?. We would never want to intrude."

"Oh, they would be happy to have your company. Please, let me finish up a few things here and we will go. Okay?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful," he said clapping his hands together before disappearing into the back.

Within a few minutes he was back and ready to leave. We said our goodbyes to Jayme and headed out of the building. Laurent's driver was waiting out front for us and we were soon speeding through the streets of Paris. I thought Edward drove like a maniac, these people made him seem like a granny driving twenty down the interstate. I was gripping Edward for dear life which Laurent found completely hilarious.

"Relax dear Bella. Jerome is a very good driver. He will make sure we arrive safely," he said laughing heartily as I continued to hold Edward in a death grip.

I was relieved when we finally arrived at the chateaux and made my way out of the car as quickly as possible. I was not looking forward to having to ride back to the hotel in it later but I decided to push those thoughts straight out of my mind for the time being.

"Welcome to my home. It has been in my family for five generations and was left to my sisters and myself when our parents passed a few years ago."

"It's beautiful," Alice said.

"Merci, merci! Come, you must meet my sisters."

We walked inside and were in just as much awe of our surroundings here as we had been with the outside. I couldn't imagine being able to call such a beautiful place, home. A very pretty young woman walked toward Laurent and he smiled gently at her while taking her hand.

"Mirabelle dear, would you please let my sisters know I am here for lunch and that I have brought a few guests I would like for them to meet."

"Yes sir," she replied blushing.

"Now Mirabelle, I told you to please call me Laurent. I am much to young to be a sir," he said laughing and she soon joined along with him before making her way upstairs.

Laurent turned back to us and smiled.

"Mirabelle is like the lady of our house. She oversees everything and does it beautifully. It is a job her mother once held. She has grown up here just as my sisters and I have."

There was a glow about him as he spoke of her. Edward, Alice and I all exchanged knowing looks. It didn't take a genius to see that he was in love with her. Soon, Mirabelle was ascending the stairs with two other women now accompanying her. They were absolutely lovely and looked excited as they ran past Mirabelle down the remaining stairs to stand next to their brother.

"Sarah, Elizabeth, this is Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

"Oh my God! Laurent, we know who they are," Sarah shouted!

"We've only been going on and on about them for weeks now since we found out you were hoping to design for them," Elizabeth said punching her brother in the arm.

"Yes, yes, I know but it is proper to introduce them still. Right Mirabelle?"

"Yes, you are right, Laurent," she said smiling at him and I could see, by the look in her eyes, that she felt the same way he did. I could also see the wheels beginning to turn in Alice's mind and I knew she would probably play matchmaker before the day was over.

"Come my friends, let us have lunch."

Lunch was so much fun. Laurent and his sisters were charming. I knew they would all end up being permanent fixtures in our lives. I had been right when I assumed Alice would play matchmaker. She had insisted that Mirabelle join us for lunch and even arranged it so she and Laurent would have to sit next to each other. We, even his sisters, all watched in amusement as they blushed each time their hands brushed together when they would reach for things at the same time. Alice was a genius and I figured those two would be together before long. Our time at the chateaux passed by so quickly and it was soon time to leave. I reluctantly walked towards the car where Jerome was holding the door open for us and smirking in my direction. He thought my reactions were funny too. He would get along great with Emmett.

"Come on love," Edward whispered in my ear. "We'll be back at the hotel in no time."

"Yeah," I snorted. "No time is right, since this guy," I said pointing my thumb in Jerome's direction, "practically drives at warp speed."

Jerome snickered at that as we entered the car. The ride was a little easier this time. I guess I had just prepared myself so much for it that I was not so worried now. Poor Jerome seemed really disappointed by this as I saw him scowl a bit through the rearview mirror. We dropped by Laurent's studio to pick up the pictures and parted ways with him there before heading back to the hotel.

"Goodbye my friends. We will be in touch soon. We will be working on more designs for our lovely Bella and I will bring them to you myself. I'm looking forward to spending time with you in your country."

"Thank you Laurent," Alice and I answered at the same time.

"It was a pleasure my friends. Please take care."

I was so happy to be back at the hotel. Between just flying in yesterday, and staying out all day, we were all pretty much ready to collapse into our beds and drift off into a deep sleep. Alice would be going home tomorrow but Edward and I would still be working. Tomorrow was photo shoot day and the next day would begin our vacation time together. I couldn't wait and I knew Edward was as excited about it as I was.

**Alright, there you have it! Chapter 12 complete! Now, if I can just get Chapter 13 out soon. I hope you won't have to wait a week this time for an update. I'm going to give it a hell of a try anyway!! Jayme, Sarah, Elizabeth, I hope all of you liked how I wrote all of you into the story. I thought about it for so long and it seemed to work out best this way. Did everyone like Laurent's Mirabelle? Hey, Laurent needs a little love too right? I'm thinking after the Paris chapters are over that I will be wrapping this story up. I will probably end up with fifteen chapters in all unless inspiration tells me otherwise. Okay, review if you like. Thank you to all that left reviews for the last chapter and another thanks to those who added me to their alerts and favorites. They all make me smile lots and lots. Until next time……**


	13. Chapter 13

**First things first *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Oh well!**

**Hello my lovely, wonderful, incredible, faithful readers. Sorry it seems that I don't update as much as I used to. Things have been more than chaotic at work the past couple of weeks. I finally got a bit of free time today and decided it was high time to give all of you an update. Thanks to all of you who review. They mean a lot to me. Also, thanks to those who have added me to their favorites as well as their story alerts. Those always put a smile on my face as well. This is Part Three of Four in the Paris trip. I hope you like it. It's a set up for the next step in their relationship. Yes, that means a lemon may be on the horizon. I have never written one before but I'm going to give it a heck of a try. It will not be a detailed one but hopefully enough to make my readers happy, lol. Okay, enough of this author's note! Enjoy!!!**

**READ ON!!**

**BPOV**

Alice had left early this morning on her way back to the states. Now it was just Edward, two assistants to do hair, makeup and wardrobe, and me. I was more than ready to get this day over with so Edward and I could finally be alone in this beautiful and romantic city.

"Okay Bella, Alice gave me strict instructions as to all of the locations we are to use during the shoot. She left a pretty long list and she told me we had to use them all," Edward said grimacing.

I knew he was frustrated that Alice wanted so many photos. He was just as ready as I was to get the work over with and commence with the playtime. The day was passing by in a whirlwind of clothes, scenery and camera flashes. Edward took my picture in front of the Grande Arche de la Défense, the Arc de Triomphe, along the Seine River, the Nôtre Dame Cathedral and then just as night was falling and the city lights began to make their appearance, he took an elegant evening shot of me in front of the Eiffel Tower. We were all exhausted once the shoot was over. We had been going all day long. The poor assistants could hardly stand up any longer. We made it back to the hotel and decided to just get some rest. The assistants would be leaving for home tomorrow.

"Okay, look, we are all too exhausted to really deal with anything right now," Edward said rubbing his hand across his face.

"Let's all just get some rest and we'll meet up before you leave in the morning."

The assistants nodded their enthusiastic agreement and took off to their rooms.

"Now, love, you need to get some rest too because once those assistants are gone, and I have you all to myself, you aren't going to get much rest," he said smiling devilishly at me.

"Edward! You are awful," I said laughing.

"Yeah, but you love me."

I leaned up on my tiptoes, kissing him gently.

"Yes, I do, so very much," I said making him grin crookedly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, all about me," he said as he winked at me.

I did dream about Edward that night and what wonderful, explicit dreams they were. I knew this time alone would most likely bring us to the next step in our relationship. Sex. Sure, almost two months was probably not long enough for some couples to take that step but it was different for us. We'd had that immediate connection and I knew, without a doubt, that this man would be a part of my life forever. As I was getting ready, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about making love to Edward for the first time. We had talked about it, sure but talking is much different than actually doing. I chuckled to myself as I remembered one of our previous conversations on the subject.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I had just finished a hot and heavy make out session and were sitting next to each other trying to catch our breaths. Edward turned to me, taking my hand and looking in my eyes._

"_Bella, have you ever….I mean, have you ever had sex before?"_

_I couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was to ask me about my past experience._

"_Yeah, um, once. You?"_

"_Only one time for me as well and I wish that wasn't true."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I really wish you could be my first and I really despise how I lost my virginity."_

"_Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

"_No, no, it's not that. I want to share everything with you. It's just I'm ashamed of myself actually."_

"_Oh Edward, nothing you could say, especially about this, could make me love you any less. Just tell me."_

"_Well, it was when I first started working for my Dad and Mom at Cullen Designs. They had this huge party and I got unbelievably drunk. It was the first time I had ever done anything like that and definitely the last. I don't remember much from that night but I remember waking up the next morning with a woman in my bed. When I saw who it was I nearly had a panic attack."_

"_Who was it Edward?"_

"_Tanya," he sneered her name._

"_Tanya? The model you loathe, the one who was complaining about smelly books that day in the bookstore?"_

"_Yeah, the very same. She took advantage of me in my drunken state and managed to get me back to her apartment. I was horrified."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. I was afraid I would offend him but was surprised when he joined me._

"_Oh Edward, I love you, you silly man. I'm sorry it happened that way for you but things like that happen. At least you learned a lesson right?"_

"_Yes, never consume large amounts of alcohol especially if Tanya Denali is present to lure you back to her evil lair and have her way with you," he said shuddering._

"_Edward, don't be so dramatic," I said in between laughing._

"_Yeah, yeah. What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Miss Swan. How did it happen for you?"_

"_Um, well, it was with Jacob," I mumbled out really fast._

"_Wait, did you say Jacob?"_

"_Yeah," I said looking at him nervously._

"_I thought you said things didn't work out for the two of you, that you didn't stay together long. Isn't that what you said. I'm confused Bella."_

"_Don't get upset Edward. It is true that Jacob and I weren't together long at all. We only dated a couple of times."_

"_But you lost your virginity to him."_

"_Yes."_

"_Ugh, I knew I didn't like that punk when I first saw him."_

"_Edward! He is not a punk. Now calm down and let me explain. I didn't get mad when you told me that Tanya was your first, now did I?"_

"_No, you didn't. I'm sorry, I'm not mad. Tell me what happened."_

"_Okay, Jacob and I practically grew up together. You know that. We have always been the best of friends. When I was seventeen all my friends were talking about losing their virginities to their boyfriends and how great their sex life was. I was curious. I mean, who isn't at that age. Anyway, it was Jacob's sixteenth birthday and we were in his garage hanging out like we always do but things changed and the next thing I knew we were kissing. It wasn't the best kiss in the world, honestly I didn't really like it much at all. I just thought it was because we had been just friends for so long and maybe that was what made it awkward. We decided to go out on an official date the following Friday. We had fun, like we always did and decided to try another date the next week. Well, my friends were still talking about all their experience and telling me I was missing out. I wanted to find out what all the fuss was about, so on our next date I told Jacob that I wanted to give it try. He was shocked but he was a sixteen year old, hormone driven boy, so he wasn't going to say no. We went to our spot on First Beach and it happened. It was one of the most awful experiences of my life. I wish I had waited but I guess it was better for my best friend to be my first than some other random guy. Anyway, it wasn't great for him either and that's when we decided that we were definitely better off as friends. We never did that together again. I think I would probably vomit just thinking about doing that with him again."_

_Edward was just looking at me blankly and then he suddenly smiled._

"_Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you what all the fuss is about," he said pulling me to him kissing me passionately._

_END FLASHBACK_

I was broken out of my memory by a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Morning love," Edward called from behind the door.

I jumped up and ran to the door, slinging it open.

"Morning Edward," I said grinning like an idiot.

"Are you ready to go? The assistants are all set up and on their way to the airport now."

"Well, you scooted them out of here quick."

"Yes," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I couldn't very well keep them around. Some things are best kept private. Don't you agree," he said as he started kissing my neck. He knew what that did to me.

"Um…yeah," I replied breathlessly making him chuckle.

"Come on love. We need to get going. I'm afraid if we stay here carrying on like this any longer, I might just have to keep you hostage in this room ravishing you for the rest of the trip."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," I whispered into his ear before nipping the lobe.

"Bella," he groaned, "you're going to be the death of me. Really we need to go. You are really testing my self control right now."

I pouted but relented because I knew he was right. I wanted to see what all he had planned for us. The wait was finally over. It was just Edward and me. There would be no one around to interrupt us and no one bossing us around. We were finally free to just enjoy each other with no obligations and no restraints. I couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

I finally had Bella all to myself and it was about damn time. Since the first day I had met her, I'd had to constantly share her with someone. Maybe that makes me seem selfish, but really, every couple needs time to themselves without family members or friends always interrupting you. I had booked the Terrace Eiffel Suite at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée. It was one of the most romantic suites in Paris and I knew Bella would love the view. She would, of course, complain that I spent too much but she was worth it and so much more. I knew what this trip more than likely meant for us. I was sure we would make love for the first time here but I wouldn't pressure her into it. I did, however, want her to be as comfortable as possible and provide a romantic atmosphere for her if she wanted to take that step. I knew, without a doubt, that I was completely in love with her and I was ready to give all of myself to her. She was stuck with me, forever. I could never let her go. She was my air, my very essence of life and I couldn't wait to share this whole experience and many others with her.

**YAY! Chapter 13 complete!!! Alright, I hope nobody hates me that their first times will not be with each other. At first, I was planning for them to share their first time with each other but my characters have said otherwise. The characters really do control their own destinies. Anyway…hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter… Playtime in Paris. Oh and I will be posting the link to the Virtual Tour of the Terrace Eiffel Suite on my profile if any of you would like to see that. Thanks for reading! Review if you like, I love to read them and respond back! Until next time…..**


	14. Chapter 14 Repost

**Before the disclaimer, just wanted all of you to know that this is a re-post of Chapter 14. So, if you've already read it you don't have to do so again. Since the big bad glitch where we couldn't really log in, I wanted to re-post and make sure everybody really gets a chance to read and review (if they want). I also wanted to re-post because I got a couple of minor mistakes and I am such a perfectionist that I couldn't let them slip. Thanks for all of the story alert adds/favorites adds that I've been getting. They make me smile, smile, smile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or "Funny Face" but I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward or Emmett for about two weeks because, let's face it, a day wouldn't be enough right?**

**Hello my lovely, lovely readers and thank you for all the great reviews. Well, here it is the long awaited lemon. I decided to go ahead and get it done and out there. I'm thinking they might not have liked it if I created this at work and posted it from there, lol. So, you are getting an update a bit earlier than I originally planned, yay, right? I'm going to be honest I am scared out of my freaking mind!! I'm a nervous wreck because I'm just not sure if it's any good. It isn't very detail and it's mainly sweet and gentle (besides the F bomb that is dropped in the throes of passion but it happens, lol). I just don't have it in my to write a dirty lemon, I don't think. Besides, this called for sweet and gentle. Also, before anyone asks, let's just assume that Bella is on the pill for this. I didn't want to get bogged down in details like that when I was writing, so I'm telling you now. Anyway…enough of my insecurities here, lol. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter and don't be too harsh on me this is my first attempt at a lemon, after all.**

**READ ON!!**

**EPOV**

I was a complete nervous wreck as the driver took us to The Hotel Plaza Athénée_._ I knew we were both ready for this step in our relationship but I couldn't help but be scared that I wouldn't live up to her expectations, that I wouldn't be able to please her enough. I kept trying to convince myself that the love we felt for one another would ignite a fierce passion that would, no doubt, give us both intense pleasure. I wanted her to feel my love for her with every caress, with ever tender kiss. My previous, and only, experience in this area was fuzzy. I couldn't really remember many details which was actually a blessing considering who that experience had been shared with. I couldn't help the shudder than ran through my body as I thought of it and how Tanya hadn't left me alone since then until she finally walked out on us after we hired Bella. The angel sitting next to me must have noticed my restless and distracted emotions as she reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I smiled at her and took a moment to admire her lovely face as I reached out to stroke her cheek with my free hand.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. I'm, well, I'm just a bit nervous actually," I shyly admitted to her.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. "So am I but that's to be expected. Just remember that I love you."

"Thank you Bella and I love you too," I said noticing that we had come to a stop.

"We have arrived, Monsieur Cullen."

"Merci, Henri. We will be needing your services again tomorrow. I will call and let you know when to be here."

"Very well, Monsieur Cullen."

"Come on love," I said offering Bella my hand as we excited the car and headed toward the hotel.

"Wow. Edward, this hotel is amazing. You really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, love. I wanted this time together to be memorable and special. This is part of that. Please just enjoy it and know that I only want the best for you."

"I know Edward," she said smiling at me and leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are too good to me and I love you."

I checked us in and we headed up to the Terrace Eiffel Suite. It was one of the most magnificent suites in Paris. The room itself was beautiful but it was the glass terrace that put it over the top. From that terrace you got a 360 degree view of the city. I knew Bella would love that. I could already imagine her eyes as they lit up and sparkled as she took in her surroundings. I did, however, plan to keep her away from that area until nightfall when the view would be the most exquisite. We were led to our room and finally alone like we had wanted for so long now.

"This is beautiful Edward. I knew it would be great but I never expected this."

"I'm glad you like it, love. It really is a lovely room isn't it? So, how about we go out and get some brunch. It's a bit late for breakfast now but not quite time for lunch. I thought we could do that, maybe walk around a bit and then head back to the room," I suggested.

Sure, I wanted nothing more than to make love to her but I wasn't about to just jump her the minute we were left alone in the hotel room. She deserved for this experience to be better than that. I wanted this to be memorable for her. We had both admitted that our prior experiences were less than stellar and that is the main reason I hadn't already taken advantage of any recent opportunities, such as this morning in her hotel room. I didn't ever want her to look back on this with as much regret as she did with her experience with Jacob.

"Sure, that sounds great. I didn't eat this morning before we left the other hotel and I really want to look around the city a bit. Let's not stay out too long though, okay?"

"I don't plan on it love," I whispered huskily in her ear. I may be a gentleman, and I may be taking this slow for her, but I was still a man who planned on fulfilling every desire his girlfriend had in the bedroom and out of the bedroom. We were soon headed out of the hotel in search of a place to eat. We discovered a little café very near the hotel and decided to try out their cuisine. Soon enough we were both stuffed with some of the richest, and best tasting French food I had ever had. We left the café and just walked around for a while with no real destination. We ended up staying out until after five when it was just starting to turn dark.

"Let's head back, Edward. I'm ready to go back to the room."

"Yes, me too."

It seemed like each step got us no closer to the hotel, almost like it would take an eternity to finally get there but we were soon standing in our room again. It was dark enough by then that she would be able to enjoy the view from the terrace.

"Come on love, I want to show you something."

I led her up to the terrace with my hands over her eyes. Once I got her in a good position for her to be able to get a clear view, I moved my hands from her eyes and heard her gasp.

"Oh Edward," she said with her eyes alight, "this is incredible."

"I think it is, by far, one of the best views the city has to offer."

She came over to me then and wrapped me in a loving embrace.

"Thank you Edward, for everything. I love you more than I could ever say," she said as she leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips.

Our innocent kiss soon turned into a more heated and passionate kiss as I found myself leading us back to the room. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and wound her fingers in my hair while I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I was trying my best to lead us back to the bed without tripping but it was hard to do when I couldn't tear even the smallest bit of attention away from this dangerously beautiful creature in my arms. I finally did manage to make it there and we broke apart from our kissing as I gently placed Bella back on her feet. I reached out to cup her face in my hands and gave her a soft, slow kiss before pulling back to lean my forehead on hers as I gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, love?"

"Yes, Edward. I've never been more ready for anything else in my life than I am right now. Do you want this? We can wait if you don't."

"Oh love, I want this so much. I want you. I love you, forever."

"Forever," she sighed as our lips found each other again.

We took our time as we shed each other of our clothes. I wanted to memorize every inch of her and I got the impression she wanted to do the same with me. We had explored each other several times in our more heated make out sessions but none of that had ever prepared me for seeing Bella completely nude. She was the most beautiful creation I had ever seen. No painting. No sculpture. No wonder of the world could ever compare to this breathtaking creature that I could call all mine. I looked into her eyes once again and all of my previous apprehension melted away as I saw only adoration, love and complete trust reflected back at me.

**BPOV**

I had waited so long to feel like this. Nothing could have ever prepared me for the sheer pleasure even the slightest of touches from Edward gave me. He kissed me and caressed me as if I was a sacred treasure. I had never felt so cherished in my life. We took our times exploring every inch of each other's bodies. We were laying side by side, kissing passionately as we let our hands travel over each other. I sighed and gasped as one of his hands found its way to my breast, lightly kneading and massaging it. He continued his exploration downward as his hand lightly ghosted over my waist and made its way to caress my thigh. I moved my hand over the planes of his chest, his defined abs and down into that wonderful patch of hair that led to what I desired the most. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it suddenly came to rest on his very prominent erection.

"Bella," Edward sighed throwing his head back in pleasure as I lovingly stroked him.

"God, that feels so good, love," he said before dipping his head down to my breast kissing and laving it sending a thrill through my body.

"Oh Edward," I moaned, "more."

With that encouragement, he slowly moved his hand, which was still on my thigh, between my legs and let his finger lightly stroke me as I continued to stroke him. We both moaned loudly at the sensations we were creating in each other's bodies. I felt like fire was coursing through my veins from the pleasure his mouth and hands were giving me. He brought his head back up and began kissing me again.

"Bella," he groaned. "Stop, love," he said moving my hand from him.

"I want to be inside you. If you don't stop now, I won't last much longer."

"Oh," I said breathlessly, realizing why he had stopped me.

He positioned us to where I was under him and reached up to push a stray hair from my face.

"Ready?" He asked again.

"Yes," I replied as I leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," he said as he slowly entered me.

I nearly exploded right then from the sensation of Edward finally being inside me. This was nothing like it had been with Jacob. That had been awkward, painful and extremely disappointing. This was passionate and the most pleasurable feeling I had ever experienced.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moaned loudly.

"Bella," he growled as he finally pushed himself completely inside.

"Oh, Bella, you feel amazing, love," he said as he began to move slowly.

His pace was becoming torturous to me, keeping me teetering right on the edge.

"Faster Edward, please."

He leaned over me further and captured my lips again as he began to move at a faster pace. I could feel myself falling ever closer to my climax and knew he wasn't far behind as his movements became more erratic and he began to moan louder.

"Edward! Oh, God, don't stop. I'm almost there," I practically screamed.

"Me too, love. Oh, Bella. Fuck," he yelled as I fell over the edge bringing him with me.

He collapsed next to me and we both laid there panting for air. I rolled over and cuddled next to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, that was more amazing than I could have ever imagined and my imagination is pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward. You were incredible. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being so gentle with me and making this an experience I will never forget," I said as I kissed him.

"I should be thanking you love. That was incredible," he sighed and then chuckled looking at me mischievously.

"How about we create more amazing experiences?"

"Let's do that," I said giggling as he pulled me on top of him kissing me and starting, what I was sure, was another round.

**EPOV**

After making love with Bella, several times I might add, I couldn't understand why I had ever been nervous to begin with. It was everything I could have ever wanted and more. We were made for each other. We did manage to, eventually, make it out of the hotel room later the next day to start sightseeing. Over our time in Paris I took her to see all the things that were the cliché tourist spots but she loved it. We went to the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the Musée d'Orsay, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Champs-Elysee and so much more. We did, however, spend an obscene amount of time in our room but neither one of us complained about that. We simply enjoyed our time exploring Paris and each other. Our time together flew by and it was soon time to go home but we weren't too sad. We'd had such a memorable time here but we were both ready to say goodbye to this romantic city, for now. This time would always hold a special place in our hearts as we went on in life to make more memories together. I was more sure now, than ever before, that I had to have Bella by my side forever. I would make her my wife someday and I couldn't wait to see what fate had in store for our lives together.

**Yay! So, it finally happened for them. I hope it wasn't a disappointment. Like I said, I wanted something sweet and gentle and this seemed right for them. I don't know if I'll ever attempt to do that again, lol. That was the most nerve wracking thing I have ever had to write. I still have the link for the virtual tour of the Terrace Eiffel Suite on my profile page if you haven't already checked that out. I will also be posting the link for The ****Hotel Plaza Athénée****. So, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last official chapter and the chapter sixteen will be the Epilogue. I don't think there is really much more I can do with this story now and I don't want to drag it on forever making it dull and void of the fun and sweetness I had planned. Thanks to all of you for reading. Thanks to my faithful and new reviewers and also those of you who have added me to your Favorites/Alerts. I've had so much fun doing this and I'm looking forward to continuing. I'm playing around with some ideas in my head but I haven't really come up with anything solid yet. Make sure you add me to your author alerts, if you haven't already, for when I do turn that idea into something concrete! Until next time…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own "Twilight" or "Funny Face" I would be one happy, rich camper if I did *sigh.***

**Hello my dear, wonderful, patient readers. I am incredibly sorry that I have taken so long to update. Work has nearly killed me these past couple of weeks. It has been hectic. Ah, the joys of working for a college. I finally had some downtime this weekend and spent some time with my laptop to get this chapter done for you. I initially planned on this being my last chapter but Edward took me down a different path. So there may be two more chapters before I end this story. I'm going to be sad to see it end. I've had so much fun writing it but I am already working on a new story so be sure to add me to your author alerts if you haven't already. I'll tell you more about the new story at a later date. Thank you to all of you who reviewed or added me to your favorites/alerts. I had an overwhelming number of adds and I was ecstatic. Thank you so much!!! Well enough of my blathering. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very eventful but it is important.**

**READ ON!!**

**EPOV**

Home. We had officially been home for six months now and things couldn't be better. Bella and I had grown closer and she had moved in with me three months ago. I was thrilled to have her with me all the time. Being able to go to sleep with her every night and wake up to her every morning made me happier and more content than I had ever been in my entire life. I loved to just lay there and stare at her when I woke up before she did. She was so beautiful and I was incredibly blessed and lucky to have her in my life. Two weeks ago, I had set up a lunch with Charlie and Emmett to ask for their blessings to ask her to marry me. I was a nervous wreck as different scenarios of their reactions ran through my head on my way to the restaurant. I was even more nervous still as I waited for Charlie and Emmett to arrive at the restaurant. I had no idea how they would react to me asking for Bella's hand in marriage. It was important to me that they gave me their blessing. I was terrified that Charlie would tell me no. I would be devastated. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this remarkable woman. Soon enough, I saw them walking towards the table and I could feel my heart race faster as my nerves shot into overdrive. I stood when they made it to the table and shook their hands.

"Hi Charlie, Emmett. How are you both today?"

"Fine Edward," Charlie replied.

"Hey Eddie boy," Emmett said knowing that I hated being called Eddie with a passion. He loved to bait me into getting angry with him. He thought it was funny. I had finally learned how to counterattack him though. I now had the perfect ammunition.

"I'm fine, Emmy. How's Rose? Did she catch that game last week? You know the one that was so very important to you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me knowing that he had to back off now. Rose hated gambling of any kind and Emmett loved to bet on all kinds of games. He promised her he would stop but I know that he had bet on a football game last week. With that little bit of knowledge, I knew I was safe from his constant pestering for at least a few weeks.

"So," Charlie said, "is everything okay Edward?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I needed to talk to both of you and I thought this would be the best way to do it. As you both know, Bella and I have been seeing each other for almost a year now. I love her with everything I have and I couldn't imagine my life without her, ever. I want to ask her to marry me but I wanted to ask both of you for your blessing before I do. It's important to me."

I looked at them and I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead as I waited for their answers. I was shocked when they both started laughing really loud causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look in our direction.

"Good grief Edward," Charlie got out in between his laughter.

"I thought you were going to keel over before you got all of that out. Calm down son, take some deep breaths."

I did as he said but it didn't seem to help a lot. He hadn't really given me an answer yet and I still feared he would tell me no.

"Emmett, do you want to go first or should I?"

"I guess I will Dad. I have a feeling you'll have more to say than I do."

"You're probably right, go ahead son."

Emmett took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"Edward, you have my blessing to ask Bells to marry you. I know you'll be good to her because you know I'll kill you if you aren't and I am positive that you really love her. I've seen how the two of you are together. She has never looked happier than she is now and I know that has a lot to do with you. So, I say go for it."

"Thanks Em. I'll be more than good to her, I promise."

"I know you will man," he said before turning to Charlie.

"Your turn Dad."

"Edward," he said as he leaned on his forearms on the table and toward me.

"I have always dreaded the day that someone would come to me and ask for my sweet daughter's hand in marriage. I was always convinced that no man would ever be perfect for her or be able to give her the life I knew she deserved. I was prepared to scare them all away. That all changed when she introduced me to you. She glows when she talks about you, when she looks at you and when she's just in your presence. I've never seen her so alive, so happy. You do deserve her son. You can give her the love and life she deserves. I can see how much she means to you and I know I am leaving her in good hands. So, yes, you have my blessing. Cherish her son. She's one of a kind and no one will ever love you with as much passion as that girl."

"Thank you so much Charlie. What you said meant so much to me. I'm so happy that you have such faith in me. I will love her and cherish her more with each passing day. I already do. Thank you both for giving me your blessings. I'm not sure when I'll ask her yet but it will be soon. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Oh yeah man," Emmett said.

"That girl would say yes to anything you asked her," he laughed.

"Shut up Emmett," Charlie playfully snapped.

"She'll say yes Edward. Trust us. We know our Bells. She wouldn't even think of saying no."

"I certainly hope you're both right."

"Stop worrying so much son. Have you gotten a ring yet?"

"Oh, yes. That's been covered for a long time. My grandmother left me her engagement ring when she died. She told me to make sure I found a special woman to give it to. Now that I've found her and now it's time to pass it on."

"She'll love that," Charlie said smiling.

"She definitely will. Bells loves all that sentimental stuff, man. It will mean a lot to her that you're passing on something so important."

"I hope so Em. I think I'm even more nervous now that I've gotten your blessings."

"Edward, my boy, you really do worry too much. Bells said you worry about everything and she wasn't exaggerating. Really, calm down okay?"

"Sure Charlie. Thank you both, for everything. Now, what do you say we have some lunch?"

"It's about damn time," Emmett yelled.

"I thought I was going to die of starvation soon."

"Emmett," Charlie chided, "stop being so dramatic. You ate a whole king size bag of Doritos, a cupcake and a bag of popcorn before we came. I think you're fine."

"Whatever Dad, I'm a growing boy. Feed me!"

Charlie and I laughed heartily at Emmett's antics. We finished up lunch and I sat in my car as I called my mother.

"Mom, I need to come see you. Are you going to be home for a little while?"

"Sure Edward. Is everything okay? Are you alright? Is Bella alright?"

"Yes Mom. We are both fine. I just need to see you."

"Okay baby. Come right on. I'll see you soon."

It seemed to take forever to make it to my parent's house but I finally found myself sitting in front of my Mom at the dining room table. My family always used this table for even the smallest discussions. It had become our hub of communication.

"Okay Edward. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I need something."

"Okay," she said eyeing me nervously.

"What do you need?"

"I need Grandma Platt's engagement ring."

"Sure, I'll go get it for you. Wait," she said as it suddenly dawned on her what I had asked for.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Mom," I said smiling, "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me very soon."

She screamed and cried as she hugged me tightly to her.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy. She's perfect for you. Grandma Platt would have loved her. She always loved you so much. When she found out I couldn't have children I think she was as devastated as I was. Then, when we adopted you, she was completely smitten over you. She loved you as if I had bore you myself. She would be so happy for you dear. I'm so happy for you. She's good for you."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"It does my heart good to hear those words. I love you too, my sweet boy. Now let's go get that ring."

After she had given me the ring, we talked a while before it was time for me to leave. This had been a good day. I was ready to ask Bella to marry me now. As soon as I could find the right time and the right way, I was going to do it. When I finally made it home that night all of my doubts and fears about asking Bella to marry me were completely erased. Bella ran to me as soon as I was halfway through the door and tackled me, telling me how much she had missed me that day. The look in her eyes before I kissed her told me that she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. She was ready for this. We were ready for this.

**Well, I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter. So, next chapter will be the engagement once I decide how he's going to do that. Thanks again for all of the reviews and adds. I'm completely thrilled over them all. Hopefully there will be no nasty FanFiction glitch this time around. Review if you like. They always make me happy and I enjoy responding to them all. Thank you to all of you for reading. Until next time……**


	16. Chapter 16

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Funny Face are still owned by someone else. Boo Hoo for me.**

**Hello my lovely readers. Yay, for a quick update right? I was worried that I wouldn't get this out as quickly as I wanted but here I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is indeed the proposal chapter and it's also the final chapter of Fashionable. Please refrain from throwing sharp objects at me, lol. I could have written more but I didn't want to get bogged down with writing about the wedding and then having to write about their lives together. This wasn't originally supposed to be the last chapter but once I was finished I decided that this would be the perfect way to wrap things up. I'm sad to see it end but I'm looking forward to writing a new story. I hope all of you will read that whenever I get the first chapter finished and posted. Moving on…I hope I chose the right way for Edward to propose. I wanted it to be simple and beautiful and something that Bella would love. Enjoy and add my to your author alerts if you haven't already so you'll know when my new story is up. I will not post an announcement here. Now, on with the story.**

**READ ON!**

**BPOV**

Why I ever let Alice convince me to go shopping with her today was beyond me. She was out to kill me, I'm sure. How exactly would they list that on my Death Certificate? Death by Shopping with Alice Cullen? I probably wouldn't be the first, nor the last, to secure that epitaph.

"Alice! My God, aren't you about finished yet? We've been at this for hours now."

"Hush Bella. It's been two hours. You'd think it was six the way you're acting. Now, come here and try this dress on."

"Don't I do enough of this at work? You know how much I hate shopping and dresses. I'm not trying that on Alice. I'm ready to go home. I want to see Edward."

"You spend every waking moment with him Bella. Spending a few hours with me without him is not going to kill you. Now, try this dress on."

"No Alice. I mean it; I am not trying that damn dress on. I'm going right over there," I said pointing to a bench on the other side of the store, "and wait for you to finish feeding your insane addiction."

"Fine but I have one more stop to make before we leave. You can stay here or you can go to that ridiculous bookstore you love so much while I take care of something."

"Fine Alice, but we leave after that and I refuse to come shopping with you for a very long time," I huffed.

Maybe I was acting like a child but going shopping with her always did this to me. Who was I kidding? Spending time away from Edward did this to me. I needed to at least hear his voice so I flipped open my phone and called him.

"Hello love. Are you having fun?"

"What do you think? She's a monster when it comes to shopping. I miss you. I'm ready to come home."

"Oh, my poor baby. Do you want me to come rescue you?"

"No, I suppose not. She's says we are leaving soon. Actually, I threw a fit and told her I wasn't trying anything else on and that I was ready to go."

"That's my girl. I love it when you're feisty," he said huskily.

"I know. Maybe I can show you just how feisty I can be later. What do you think about that?"

"I think you need to hurry up and get home before I come to the mall and have my way with you in one of their many dressing rooms."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that really but I'm thinking we might never be able to step foot in here again."

"Something tells me you wouldn't be too sad about that love."

"In theory? I suppose I wouldn't. But realistically? Everyone has to use the mall sometimes. I mean they do have my favorite bookstore. I'd be sad about that."

"Oh Bella," Edward said laughing, "you are really one of a kind. I love you, you know?"

"I know Edward. I love you too. I see Alice heading my way. I'll see you soon."

"Okay love. Bye."

"Ready to go Bella?"

"I've been ready for over an hour now Alice. You know that."

"Fine grumpy. Let's go."

I watched amused as Alice tried to shove the shopping bags she got today with the ones she had left from a previous trip.

"Run out of closet space and using your Porsche now Alice?"

"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny _Isabella_," she said knowing I hated it when people used my whole name.

"This is stuff for Cullen Designs that I haven't had a chance to get over there yet. In fact, I'm going to run by there now and unload it all. Besides, I need to run a cover idea by you once we get there. Don't freak out. I think you'll like this one."

"Whatever, Alice. Let's go."

Alice sped us to Cullen Designs like we were racing in the Indy 500 and then dragged me up to her office rushing as if her ass was on fire.

"What's the rush Alice?"

"Sorry, I know you want to get home so I'm trying to be quick."

"Don't worry about it Al. Take your time but not too much okay?"

I smiled reassuringly at her knowing that I had been a bit harsh and grumpy towards her for most of the day.

"Thanks Bella. I need to get your down to hair and makeup. I've had wardrobe bring so stuff there so we won't have to worry about running all over the building for this. I promise to get you out of here as quick as I can. Just let me call someone to unload all that stuff from my car and we'll go."

I just nodded in agreement. I really didn't want to do this today but I knew it had to be done. I don't know what had me feeling so antsy today. I had gotten used to all of the makeup and clothes over my time at Cullen Designs but I just didn't want to be here today. I was having severe separation anxiety being away from Edward today. It was bizarre. I couldn't figure out why. Once Alice had found someone to unload her car, we headed downstairs for Bella Barbie time. I sat dutifully in the beautician's chair and let them work their magic. Once they finished, I was surprised to see only a light dusting of makeup leaving me looking mostly natural. They had left my hair down but gave it a bit of curl making it hang in loose waves. I was actually starting to feel a little happier after that. After I was finished there, Alice led me over to the wardrobe that had been brought up for me to choose from.

"Alice? Are these jeans?"

I was shocked that Alice even allowed these in the building.

"Oh don't look so surprised. They aren't just any old jeans. We wanted to go for a more casual look next edition. You should be happy. At least it's not a dress."

I was happy. I eagerly looked through the rack with her and we picked out an outfit that I loved and that was Alice approved.

"Yes, I love it Bella. You should keep that outfit. It looks great on you. In fact, why don't you just wear it home."

"Why?"

"Because it looks great and because I said so!" She scolded me playfully.

"Okay, I will."

"Good, let's go. I've got one more stop, sorry, and then I'll set you free."

"It's about time," I said laughing.

We made it out to Alice's car and she was off like a bullet, again. We talked and laughed about nothing in particular until I noticed we had stopped. I turned expecting to see mine and Edward's apartment building but was met with the façade of _Clearwater's_.

"Alice? Why are we at the bookstore?"

"Oh, Sue ordered this book for me and it came in yesterday so I thought I'd swing by and pick it up since we were in the neighborhood."

Before I could reply her cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Jazz! Hold on just one second baby. Sorry, Bella. I've got to talk to Jasper really quick. Would you mind going in and picking the book up for me. It's all paid for."

"Sure, tell Jasper I said hello."

"Sure thing. Thanks Bells," she said smiling at me mischievously making me instantly nervous.

I made my way to the front door of _Clearwater's_ and peeked in. It was mostly dark which was odd since it was still fairly early in the day. I pushed open the door and cautiously made my way inside. I heard music playing somewhere towards the back. I didn't recognize it and I knew it wasn't something that Sue would play.

"Hello? Sue?"

I heard tires screech just then and looked out the window to see Alice leaving me and the store in the dust. I couldn't figure out what was going on and it was starting to freak me out a bit.

"Hello?" I asked again but no one answered.

I rounded the corner and was amazed at what I saw. There stood Edward looking as handsome as ever.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked as I noticed what was behind him. The space was completely cleared out and he had set up a picnic right there on the floor.

"I just wanted to do something special for you love. I thought this would be nice."

"You were right Edward. This is incredible," I said as I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

Our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. He was the perfect man. I was convinced of that now more than ever. He led me over to the picnic blanket and we settled in to enjoy all the delights he had brought with him. I couldn't imagine a better way to end my day than being here with him, in this moment. All too soon we finished eating and Edward started preparing to pack up the basket.

"Do we have to leave yet?"

"Not yet. We have the place to ourselves until tomorrow morning if we want," he said suggestively waggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and gasped at him in mock horror.

"I am not having sex with you in this bookstore you pervert."

"I'm your pervert," he said as he leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

I watched him intently as he packed the basket. They really must have broken the mold when he was created. I know that is completely cliché but it's the honest truth.

"Are you staring at me love?"

"Yep, you can't blame a girl for staring at her super handsome boyfriend can you?"

"Super handsome? I don't know about that but you are free to stare always my love."

He didn't give me a chance to respond before he was up on his feet and offering me his hand.

"Come with me love."

"Where are we going? I thought we were just going to stay in our little picnic area."

"We'll go back but we have a little detour to take first."

I was curious as he led me over to the sets of bookshelves near the entrance to the store.

"This is where I first really met you, where I first got to talk to you. Although, I won't ever forget you running from the back of the store screaming at us for destroying these shelves. It must have taken you hours to get everything back in order even with Emmett's help. When I saw you later when I came back to offer me help, I was completely mesmerized. You've had my heart since that very day. No one has ever touched my life, my heart, my soul the way you have," he said as he began to lower himself to the floor. I watched as he knelt on one knee before me and I was so shocked I could hardly breathe.

"Edward?"

He smiled at me as he took my hand and kissed it reassuring me.

"Bella, I've waited so long to have someone like you in my life. You have brought me such joy and love. I know that my life would have been a dark place if you had never walked into it. I promise to love you and cherish you always."

My eyes clouded with tears of joy as I watched him pull a beautiful emerald and diamond ring from his pocket. He grasped my left hand and held the ring for me to see.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring. She left it for me hoping I would someday find the perfect woman and ask her to be my wife. That day has finally come. That day was when you came into my life. I love you Bella. Will you marry me? Will you be my friend, my lover and my wife forever?"

I was stunned after his speech and I feared my vocal chords were beyond functioning. No one had ever said such beautiful things to me. No one had ever loved me like this, had ever looked at me the way Edward does. As I looked into his eyes so full of love and hope, pure joy bubbled inside of me and I began to laugh and cry.

"Yes!" I finally yelled.

Edward jumped up on his feet smiling a bigger smile than I had ever seen before. He put the ring on my finger and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you so much Bella," he said as he pulled away from me briefly.

"And I love you Edward. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you love. Thank you for saying yes."

I grabbed his face gently between my hands and kissed him again. We remained there wrapped in each other for a long time before retreating back to our little private picnic area. We made love right there in the middle of the place that started it all. I know I had told him I wouldn't but, after that beautiful proposal, I couldn't deny him anything. This had ended up being a perfect day and a perfect way to start off the rest of my life, our life together. The future was suddenly looking even more beautiful and I couldn't wait to share it all with Edward.

**There you have it folks. The final chapter of Fashionable. How was the proposal? I can't believe it's over. I've had a blast with this. I was a nervous wreck when I decided to finally post a story on here (thanks again Charley for encouraging me to post) but all of you have made this an incredible experience for me. I have enjoyed your reviews and PMs and your kind words. Thanks for the support. I hope I'll see lots of you around for my next story. I think I'll go cry now, I'm really sad to see it end. Again, thanks to all of you. You are the ones who kept me encouraged and writing. Take care. Until the next story……**


End file.
